Hazard Pay
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: After the events of Advent Children, Reno gets the job of keeping an eye on Cloud Strife. Don't own, Square Enix does. 217 EDIT, an interlude has been added between part 7 and what is now part 9. This is yaoi and is RenoCloud as the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Despite being one of the most bad assed fighters on the planet and the only one who could have defeated Sephiroth again, there was always some lingering sadness in Cloud Strife's mako eyes, something that just screamed 'little boy lost'. At least it looked like that to Reno. The Turk blew smoke up through his ragged fall of bangs and flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground. It pissed him off royally that Rufus wanted him to follow the hero and keep track of his whereabouts. There were other people who could do the job and other things Reno could be doing that were better suited to his talents. He absolutely hated being the shadow behind blondie.

Reno pursed his lips in thought and tapped his baton against his leg. His distaste for the assignment was probably the driving force behind Rufus' instructions. It was always a bad idea to underestimate the vicious bastard. If Reno had kept his mouth shut and his objections to himself someone else might have gotten the assignment. Oh, but no, Reno had just had to say something smart assed about Rufus expecting trouble from the goody-good Strife. Rufus had raised an elegant eyebrow and indulged himself in a malicious smile, taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in informing Reno that he was now a babysitter.

Fuck. Reno considered another cigarette, but his pack was getting low and Strife showed no signs of leaving his ruined church any time soon. Better to save them in case it was another night spent lurking outside the ruins. Reno was under no illusion that Strife knew he was there. He probably took pains to make sure that Reno was bored as shit and miserable because of it. Bastard. Shouldn't he have been helping to clean up the destruction in Midgar? Reno thought all the environmentalists were giving their time to bring the city back to life. Even that scary fucker, Valentine, had been seen helping, but only after dark, Reno sneered to himself.

Instinctively, Reno glanced around after daring to think of Vincent Valentine. The man was downright creepy and had the unnerving ability to just appear at any time. Reno was willing to bet the last gil in his pocket that Valentine could read minds and knew when he was being slandered. Reno bounced on his toes in the growing chill of early evening to try and warm up his body. It was getting colder every day.

"C'mon, Strife, hurry up. You're keeping me from a warm bar and a warmer glass of whiskey," Reno mumbled unhappily to himself.

"You could always stop following me."

The quiet words had the Turk swallowing a yelp and swinging his baton around in a head level strike. Metal clanged and shrieked in the quiet stillness as the baton met the barrier of the huge sword. Mako eyes glared at him over the crossed weapons and Reno shivered at the hint of anger in their eerie glow. Strife shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him like that. His fault for letting his concentration lapse.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Reno?" Strife asked. "A Shinra to follow blindly?"

Reno narrowed his own eyes at the implied subservience. "Damned right, I do," he retorted. "but some people think you bear watching. My bad luck I got the job."

Strife snorted and swung his sword into the sheath at his back. He turned his back on Reno like he wasn't worth worrying about and walked calmly to his motorcycle. It took another second for Reno to lower his weapon and make his way to his own bike. So, Strife knew he was being followed and didn't care. Even worse, he found Reno only to be an annoyance.

"You little bastard," Reno murmured under his breath.

His only answer was the powerful roar of the black bike starting up and heading back to town. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Strife was on the cliff again all afternoon," Reno drawled into his phone. "No, make that again, and you better be able to hear the sarcasm dripping from the word." He switched the phone to his other hand. "How long do I have to keep doing this? Uh huh. Look, Ru...,er President, in the past two weeks the man has only gone to three different places, a swampy, ruined church, Tifa's bar, and this forsaken cliff to sit by a rusting hunk of metal to stare into nothing. He's not even making any deliveries. I don't see Strife cooking up any plans to swoop down with bloody vengeance on your recovering empire."

Reno's voice had steadily gotten more shrill and louder as the conversation continued. He was chilled from the gusting winds that whipped around the cliff, hungry, thirsty and feeling decidedly uncharitable towards his employer. Not to mention he was still pissed that his request for better wheels to keep up with Strife's black behemoth had been denied as a waste of resources. He held the phone away from his ear so that Rufus' condescending voice only sounded like a tinny, canned version of its usual tone and glared at the worthless bike that personally offended him. When his boss quit lecturing him on doing his duty without question he put the phone back to his head.

"Yes, sir," Reno snapped and folded the phone to slip it into his pocket.

Giving up on any chance of catching up to Strife, Reno circled the rusting sword that was jammed into the hard packed ground.

"Pretty crappy memorial, pal," he mumbled under his breath and hunched his narrow shoulders against the wind to stare at the hazed view of the city in the distance. A slight lessening of the wind at his back had him tensing and spinning on his heel.

"You're disrespectful and crass, Reno," Vincent Valentine said, his mouth partially hidden by the clasped neck of his cloak. "Would you be so if it were a Turk honored here?"

"A dead Turk is one who failed," Reno replied. "There's no honor in that."

Vincent narrowed his demonic eyes. Reno stiffened and returned the stare without flinching. He refused to give any indication that the man unnerved him at all despite the fact his hand twitched with the desire to put a firmer grip on the baton in his grasp. After an uncomfortable moment Vincent stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest to look in the distance as well.

"You're tailing Cloud under Shinra's orders."

"Yeah." Reno didn't bother with denying it and those piercing eyes settled on his face once more.

"It makes me wonder why Shinra is worried enough about Cloud to keep him under surveillance."

Reno huffed a laugh. "Hello? This is the sword toting head case that has a penchant for destroying or killing Shinra...property," he finished, frowning.

"And hasn't since he defeated Sephiroth again. I question Shinra's motives."

Because he didn't know his employer's reasoning either, Reno didn't reply. He moved his head to glare at the city where the man responsible for him being on a windy deserted cliff was most likely enjoying a hot meal in his pleasantly comfortable office. When he turned back to ask Vincent if he was following Cloud or himself the other man was nowhere to be seen.

"How the hell does he do that?" Reno murmured under his breath.

The sorry excuse for a motorcycle in his line of sight wasn't going to answer him so Reno walked back to it and released the kickstand. With any luck Cloud was back at the bar and he could at least get away from the cold wind and maybe enjoy a beer or two. Grumbling in anticipation of another boring evening fulfilling his duty, as Rufus had so snidely put it, Reno headed back for the city.

Vincent stepped around the fallen slabs of rock that had concealed his presence and reached out a hand to minutely straighten the sword.

"Perhaps it isn't Cloud you should be watching, Reno."

Back in town, Reno was vaguely pleased that Strife's motorcycle was parked behind the bar. He grumbled as he slid off his own bike and adjusted the lay of his black coat. Reno resisted the urge to give the hunk of machinery a savage kick. A motorcycle was far from his favorite form of transport. Give him a helicopter any day. That was just one more reason to be irritated. As long as he was playing watch dog over Strife he was grounded and couldn't fly.

The noise from the crowd inside got a little quieter as Reno walked in the door. Several pairs of eyes flicked over his uniform, identifying him as a Turk. Reno was darkly amused that a couple of patrons hastily excused themselves from their parties and crept out the exit. A quick perusal showed Strife sitting at the end of the bar with his back to the wall. Reno settled on a stool and laid his baton on the scarred surface of the bar. Running the fingers of his right through his hair, he used his other hand to wave Tifa towards him.

"Whisky, neat," Reno ordered when the bartender and bar's owner stood before him.

Tifa just about slammed the squat glass on the bar, her face tight with disapproval. She moved off to serve another customer without speaking to Reno. Just perfect. Another pleasant side effect of doing his job. They had been getting along in almost a friendly manner ever since Reno and Rude had rescued the kids from the Remnants, but Tifa had cooled to just short of outright hostility as soon as it became apparent that Reno was keeping an eye on Cloud.

Reno wanted to laugh at the absurdity that Tifa felt Cloud needed protecting, but she was fiercely loyal to her friends. Reno guessed that he didn't fall in that category. He twisted in his seat until he was facing the end of the bar where Strife leaned against the wall. There were dark shadows under the man's eyes like he wasn't getting enough sleep. Reno wondered if he even slept most nights then promptly wonder why he was even thinking about it. His job entailed watching Strife's activities, not concern over his health and well being.

Glaring at the object of his irritation, Reno finished the contents of his glass in one swallow and motioned for a refill. It didn't look like they were going anywhere anytime soon so Reno saw no problem with enjoying the bar and a few more drinks. At least he was inside away from the rapidly chilling air and reasonably content.

Two hours later and Reno was still at the bar, only a little squiffed and relaxed. He was laughing at some joke the customer seated next to him was telling when he was abruptly spun around on his stool. A punch connected with his jaw before his dulled reflexes had a chance to react. Reno hit the floor cursing and reaching into his coat for his gun. His baton still lay on the bar.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here, Turk," the man who had punched him stood over him and growled.

"Just what the fuck is your malfunction?" Reno snapped and regained his feet. His attacker was easily as big as Rude, but that didn't worry the Turk at all.

Before the big man could reply Cloud stood between them with his back to Reno and a fistful of the man's shirt.

"Stand down, Duncan," Cloud ordered. "There's not going to be any trouble here tonight."

"But the explosion set by this little shit and his partner destroyed my building!" Duncan yelled into Cloud's face.

Unruffled as usual, Cloud pushed Duncan towards the door of the bar. Whatever he was saying in low tones to the furious man was lost in the noise of the crowd gathered to watch the show. At the door he brushed Cloud's hands off himself and shot another venomous glance at Reno. The Turk sneered back and made a point of strapping his baton back on his wrist.

"Your popularity is astonishing these days, Reno." Tifa offered him a clean towel to wipe his face. "Maybe you should take the hint."

Reno chuckled at the hopefulness in Tifa's voice.

"Sorry, Tifa. Orders are orders."

"You alright?" Cloud asked coolly.

"I'm just grand," Reno retorted. "You didn't need to do that. I would have smeared that guy."

Cloud shrugged one shoulder. "I didn't do it for you. Tifa doesn't need a fight messing up the place."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. See if you can't do something a little more interesting tomorrow, Cloud. You're boring me to death," Reno said.

Cloud ignored the jibe, leaving Reno a little disappointed. His adrenaline was still pumping from the aborted fight and needed an outlet. Reno tossed enough on the bar to cover his tab and left. He stopped short at the sight of the slashed tires on his motorcycle. Apparently Duncan had exacted a little revenge for the destruction of his property. Even the cables had been ripped to shreds. A scowl twisted Reno's lips as he snorted in disgust and called Rude to come give him a ride. The scowl slowly transformed until Reno was grinning broadly. Maybe now he could get a better bike out of his employer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Reno covered a yawn with his hand and tipped his chair back to lean against the wall. The room was quiet except for the scratching of a pen. As far as Reno was concerned, watching ice melt would have been more exciting. Cloud had been in his office for hours working at getting his business up and running again. Reno had given up all pretense of subtlety and lounged in one of the office chairs. Except for a slightly annoyed frown, Cloud hadn't made any objection. Reno wondered if the man even noticed his continued presence.

For some reason, after the bar incident, Cloud had been sticking closer to home. Reno didn't question why. He was just as glad not to have to ride around in the frigid weather. Winter had fully descended on Midgar and while Reno had argued, whined and coerced Rufus into letting him get a better bike at the company's expense, it provided no protection from the elements. Reno was going to be miserable if he had to follow Strife on deliveries. Shivering in anticipation of the idea, Reno yawned again and let his eyes drift closed.

"Go get us some coffee from downstairs."

The quietly voiced request had Reno's eyes snapping open and the chair settled to all four legs with a soft thud. He looked at the blond head bent over the paperwork in disbelief. Cloud was speaking to him? No. Even more unbelievable. Cloud wanted him to fetch and play waitress?

"Excuse me?" Reno asked.

Cloud sighed and drug his fingers through his spiky hair.

"I said go get us some coffee from down in the bar."

"Do I look like your fetch and carry boy?"

Another tired sigh. "Reno, if you're going to just hang about all day and get in my way, you can make yourself useful. I want some coffee. You're about to fall asleep, in my office mind you, and you have nothing better to do. Since when have you ever turned down a free drink of any kind?"

"Not what I usually drink," Reno mumbled, still a little amazed.

For Cloud, that had practically been a speech. Usually Reno could count on one hand the number of words Cloud said in a day. The man seemed to have a serious aversion to speaking and would refrain if a head gesture could get the point across. Reno had taken to talking to himself just to fill the silence and also to see if he could get a response from Cloud. Purely to amuse himself he would give a running commentary on whatever was going on around them. Cloud had never responded, but once or twice Reno had caught him listening with what looked like mild interest.

"Well?"

Reno huffed and stood to stretch his arms over his head, relieving a kink in his back. It annoyed him that he was getting out of shape doing nothing.

"Fine. How do you take it?" he asked.

"Black. Six sugars."

Reno made a gagging noise. "Why don't I just see if Tifa has any syrup down there?"

Cloud didn't answer the jibe, already back to paperwork. Reno watched him for another minute.

"Whatever. I'm only going 'cause coffee sounds good. Don't think I'm going to wait on you all the time."

The bar downstairs was dark and unoccupied except for Tifa in the morning hours. She looked up from where she was stocking as Reno entered.

"Are you leaving?" Tifa asked.

"No such luck, babe," Reno returned easily. Tifa had been a little nicer towards him after his bike had been destroyed. He reasoned she probably felt a bit guilty that it had been done on her premises. "Cloud wants coffee."

"Hmmm," Tifa pointed at the full coffee pot. "He takes..."

"Yeah, I know," Reno interrupted. "Six sugars. Yechh! I'm surprised he doesn't bounce off the walls if he drinks that all the time."

Tifa smiled at him for the first time in weeks. "Cloud has a sweet tooth. I've got some muffins you can take back upstairs with you, too. He probably hasn't eaten today."

"You, too? Why am I all of a sudden Cloud's personal assistant?"

Tifa's smile faded. "Why are you watching him, Reno? You practically dog his every step."

"The truth? I have no fucking clue."

"Don't you even think about it?"

Reno shrugged. "Sure I have, but I've got my orders. Rufus is trying to get Shinra Company back on its feet. He's even got Rude running errands when he's not on guard duty."

"He's not trying to use mako energy again, is he?" Tifa's voice turned hard and chilly.

"Not that I've seen," Reno replied. "Look, Tifa, I'm not any happier about this assignment than the rest of you. There's a dozen other things I'd prefer doing."

Tifa placed a serving platter on the bar with a half dozen muffins on it and took the coffee cups from Reno to set in place. She went back to stocking without questioning Reno anymore.

"See if he'll eat something."

Reno took the platter and left, grumbling something about playing nurse maid to a grown man and overprotective women with mothering complexes. For good measure he threw in a couple of curses concerning bitchy employers with cryptic, boring assignments. Even though he had had a private meeting with Rufus the night before demanding some answers, Reno was still unhappy. Rufus had seemed reluctant to talk to him until Reno had nastily made the suggestion that it appeared that Rufus no longer trusted him as a Turk. The anger that had flashed in Rufus' eyes at the allegation had Reno taking a step back but not backing down. In cold, clipped words Rufus had informed him that it was because he was one of the most dependable Turks that he had the job.

Rufus had then went on to explain that he had received intel that a new group had arisen that was against not only Shinra itself, but had Cloud as a target. They appeared to be some wacked out followers of the deceased Remnants. Reno's job was not just to watch Cloud's activities but to provide backup if Cloud were to be attacked. Incredulous over the idea he was protecting Cloud, Reno had asked why Rufus was so concerned for Cloud's safety. His eyes flashing with anger over Reno continuing to question him, Rufus had only said quietly that Sephiroth had come back from the dead before. Who was to say it couldn't happen again and ruin all that Shinra was helping to rebuild. Somewhat mollified, Reno had snapped a lazy salute to his boss and went back to work. Obviously, he couldn't let Cloud or his friends know the real reason he was tailing Cloud or all hell would break loose led by an irate blond wielding a really big sword.

When he returned to the office Cloud was sitting with his head down on his crossed arms.

"Hey, Cloud! No sleeping on the job, man," Reno said loudly.

Cloud sat up slowly, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes and blinking at Reno. He took the mug extended to him and sipped while watching Reno over the rim. Cloud noticed the muffins and questioned Reno with a raised eyebrow.

"Eat something. Mama Tifa's orders."

Reno would swear Cloud's lips almost twitched into a smile at his description of Tifa. He took a muffin for himself and settled back in his chair. Cloud popped a bit of muffin into his mouth and closed his eyes in appreciation. The look on his face gave Reno a jolt that nearly caused him to spill his coffee. Flushing a bit, Reno had to look away from the other man. His reaction to Cloud's look of pleasure unnerved him and at the same time made him want to see more of it. It was an attractive look for Cloud, much better than his usual world weary frown.

It was Reno's turn to frown at himself. Attractive? Um, yeah, he was definitely spending too much time with only Cloud for company if he was starting to think like that.

"I have a delivery to make tomorrow," Cloud interrupted his train of thought.

"And you're telling me, why?" Reno asked.

Cloud took another muffin. Reno watched him bite into it with small, even white teeth and lick a crumb from his lips before answering. It made Reno shift in his chair and want to cross his legs or adjust his pants.

"You're going to follow me, right? You'll need to dress for the weather or you'll freeze to death," Cloud answered, unperturbed that Reno would tail him again.

"Right," Reno murmured unhappily. Oh joy, a ride through the nasty weather. What a thing to look forward to. Reno wanted to go demand a raise. "You better get some decent sleep, then," he surprised himself by saying.

Evidently it surprised Cloud, too, if the expression on his face was any indication.

"I don't sleep so well these days."

"Why not?" Reno asked as he drank his coffee.

Cloud's face settled into its usual weary frown.

"I just don't," he said and dismissed Reno to get back to his paperwork, his talkative mood gone.

"You're a case, Cloud," Reno said half to himself. "I have no idea why Rufus thinks you need watching, but I can see why Tifa is always so concerned about you."

Cloud just ignored him and continued with his work. Reno shrugged his shoulders and tipped the chair back against the wall again. He might as well make himself comfortable, he figured, if he had to endure the elements the next day. He was still unhappy with his orders, but at least Cloud wasn't treating him like an annoyance anymore. It puzzled Reno all to hell why that little fact should make him feel any better.  
Damn Shinra for choosing him and his own wandering mind. If he kept it up things could get really uncomfortable. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reno wanted to get off the bike. No, he really, really wanted to get off the bike, but he was pretty sure his ass was permanently frozen to the seat. It had started sleeting in the early morning hours and Reno had thought Cloud would cancel or delay his delivery. He was wrong. The four hour trip had been pure misery with vicious winds, horribly low temperatures and the damned sleet that made travel hazardous and soaked through clothes. After the delivery was made Reno had been sure Cloud would stay over in the town as the weather only got worse. He was wrong again, and spent the whole of the return trip entertaining thoughts of various painful ways of inflicting damage on his tormentor.

Once back at the bar Cloud had gone immediately inside, leaving Reno still unable to unclench his hands from the grips or limber enough to slide his leg over the seat. He had actually worn for once the goggles usually sitting on his forehead, but the rest of his face felt badly chafed and wind burnt. The heavy coat and gloves that should have been adequate against cold or even snow were heavily wet from the sleet. No hat, of course, and his hair was bedraggled and limp around his face. Even his damned pants were wet and rubbing him raw. Reno wanted to kill somebody.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Cloud stood beside him, annoyed and frowning. "There are easier ways to commit suicide than freezing yourself."

Reno glared at him. "Just enjoying the day." The sarcasm was utterly ruined by the uncontrollable chattering of his teeth. "I don't know who I hate more right now, you or Rufus."

Cloud yanked him off the bike and he stumbled the first few steps. The warm air inside the bar was almost painful on his face. Once inside, Reno was dripping from melting ice and, if anything, more miserable. He swiped a hand under his sniffling nose and winced at the touch of his wet gloves. When it looked as if he wasn't inclined to move any further, Cloud huffed impatiently and grabbed an arm to drag him toward the stairs.

"And Tifa thinks I don't have any sense," Cloud muttered.

Cloud shoved Reno through the door of his own room and snatched some towels from the bathroom to throw at his head. Clothes were gathered from a closet and dumped on a chair. Cloud took some clothes for himself and went back to the bathroom.

"Get dried and changed," Cloud called over his shoulder. "Get out of the wet ones before you buy it from exposure and spare me the irritation of you following me around."

Reno would rather have taken off his boots instead and winged them at a spiky blond head. It was totally messed up that Cloud seemed mostly unaffected by the weather. Even his hair looked like it could withstand worse and was still spiked. It had to be the mako in his body, Reno thought. Even Cloud's hands had felt warm when they had accidentally touched bare skin.

Reno bit his lip and tried to chase away thoughts of having that warmth surrounding him. He was still having these surreal and unwanted ideas about Cloud popping into his head at the most inopportune moments. It wasn't helping, either, that the night before he had woken up from a deliciously debauched dream with sticky sheets. Nothing of that sort had happened to Reno for a very long time. There were plenty of women, and men too, who were perfectly willing to have the Turk as a bed partner, but he just hadn't had the time since the assignment with Cloud. That was it, Reno decided. It was simple deprivation that was turning his libido towards Cloud.

"What is the matter with you, Reno?" Cloud said irritably. "Do you want to get ill? You haven't dried yourself at all and you're still dressed." Abruptly Cloud's voice shifted to one of concern. "Are you okay? Are your fingers too frost bitten to work?"

Cloud had started on the buttons of the soaked coat before Reno recovered from his shock. Hoping the windburn was already red enough to cover the heat in his cheeks, Reno smacked Cloud's hands away to attend to his own clothing.

"I can do it myself," he said a little too shrilly. "Just go on and I'll take care of it."

Cloud backed off. His expression had returned to a smooth blankness except that he was biting into his plump bottom lip. Reno groaned to himself. Fuck it. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he was attracted to Cloud. He wanted to bite that pouty lip himself and try to tease a smile from the man. He wanted to toss that unnaturally warm body on the bed and cover it with his own. Reno had to get Cloud out of the room before daring to take off another article of clothing.

"Do you mind if I take a shower to warm up before I get dressed?" Reno asked.

"Sure," Cloud agreed, a puzzled look on his face. "Just throw your wet things out here and they can go in the dryer."

"Thanks."

Reno crossed to the bathroom and shut the door, leaning back against it and dropping his chin to rest on his chest. He heard Cloud say something through the door about finding something hot to eat and drink and finally leave the room. Reno breathed a sigh of relief and winced as he peeled the goggles from his face. The skin all around them was reddened and rough. His hair was tangled and the shorter parts stood around his head in wild disarray.

Reno quickly shed the rest of his clothes and his boots, turning the shower on to just short of scalding hot. Opening the door a crack, he tossed all the wet and heavy clothes in a pile by the door and quickly shut it to keep the heat from escaping. Reno stepped under the rushing water and groaned a long, heartfelt moan of relief. The hot water sluiced over him, warming his cold skin and relaxing muscles cramped from long hours hunched over a bike. He rotated his neck and shoulders then reached for the bottle of shampoo. Flipping open the top let the scent waft to his nose. Cloud's scent. Reno hardened his jaw and rushed to lather and rinse his long hair. He was surprised to find that Cloud kept a matching conditioner, too. The silky stuff seemed to give an added softness to his own hair, and Reno couldn't help but wonder what Cloud's hair felt like when it wasn't up in its spikes.

You need to stop this, Reno told himself and grabbed the soap to scrub his body. He finished his shower in a hurry, his stomach telling him in convincing growls that it would like some attention, too, and soon. Reno stepped from the shower and wrapped one towel around his waist while using the other to try and get the water from his length of hair. A quick peek out the door showed that his wet clothes were gone, but the room was empty. The pile of clean, dry clothes still waited for him, and Reno almost shivered putting on the borrowed briefs, then chided himself over such foolish fancy. The rest of the black clothing fit, if a little loose on his more slender frame, and he slipped his feet into socks and some sort of lounging slippers. They were fluffy and warm. Reno didn't know what amused him more, the idea that they might be Tifa's, stolen from her room, or Cloud's.

A quick search of the bathroom turned up a comb, and Reno started on the task of getting the tangles from his hair. It was always a long process and occasionally painful. Sometimes, when it was really ratted, Reno thought about cutting it all short, but his inner vanity always won out. Not to mention it really got under Tseng's skin. Chuckling over his last fight with Tseng about it, he didn't hear Cloud reenter the room until the comb snagged a large knot and he squawked in frustration.

"Here, let me help."

Cloud took the comb from Reno's nerveless fingers and knelt on the bed with Reno sitting in front of him between his spread knees. Cloud was surprisingly gentle and skilled at working out the knots. Reno could see his face in the mirror over the dresser and it was smooth and completely focused on his task. One of Reno's little known secrets was how much he enjoyed having his hair brushed and stroked by another person. Under Cloud's gentle hands he began to relax even more than from the hot shower and his eyes drifted closed with pleasure. If he had been a cat, he would have been purring. Even so, he must have been making some sort of sound because he was startled by a low chuckle from Cloud.

"You're good at this, Cloud." Reno said.

Cloud shrugged one shoulder in one of his usual responses. "Marlene still needs help and you know she stays here when Barrett's gone."

Even after the tangles were gone, Cloud continued to draw the comb through the fiery redness, going from the crown all the way to the very ends that needed a trim. Reno quit caring that it was Cloud Strife combing his hair as if it were perfectly normal and simply enjoyed the moment. He sighed and let his chin rest on his chest, not even flinching when Cloud switched from the comb to using his fingers. He seemed just as comfortable stroking Reno's hair and loathe to stop. Then Reno's stomach gave another loud gurgle of plaintive emptiness.

"Guess we better eat something." Cloud hopped off the bed and turned to look at Reno.

Still blissed out from the combing of his hair, Reno was slower to move. He reached for his silver hair clasp when Cloud's hand stopped him.

"Leave it down," Cloud whispered, his cheeks slowing reddening. "It will dry faster," he said in his defense.

"Sure," Reno said easily. Interesting, he thought. It seemed that Cloud was not only warming up to him, but could possibly be feeling the same attraction. It actually made Reno feel a little less awkward.

Cloud led the way to his office where he had brought two large mugs of soup and some bottles of water. Reno started to protest the drink and Cloud cut off his rant.

"After being out in that mess all day you need the fluids, and alcohol is not appropriate," Cloud said firmly.

Reno subsided and took the mug instead. At least the soup was delicious and helped to chase away any lingering coldness he felt. They ate in silence. Reno finished the distasteful bottle of water and Cloud stacked the crockery, taking it downstairs to soak. Reno decided to test Cloud's new friendliness and casually lit up a cigarette in his office. When he returned, Cloud merely wrinkled his nose then produced an ashtray from a drawer in his desk. For long minutes the only sounds were Reno smoking and the scratching of Cloud's pen as he logged the delivery and payment.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Cloud?" Reno asked, genuinely curious at Cloud's change in attitude.

Cloud did that shoulder shrug again. "Running you all over the place and ignoring you wasn't working. It would be too much effort and mess to skewer you on my sword. So the only option was to just let you stay around. Besides," and here Cloud's face was definitely stained with a blush, "you're not so bad as company. At least you don't keep asking me about Sephiroth and how it felt to kill him again."

"Does that happen often?" Reno waved his cigarette in question.

"Quite a bit."

"Is that why you mostly stay away from everyone?"

Cloud was a long time in answering. "Partly."

"Is it also why you have trouble sleeping?" Reno asked.

Cloud took a shuddering breath and turned his haunted eyes away from Reno. "I think your clothes may be dry by now."

Reno took the hint and smoked the rest of his cigarette in silence. Cloud left the room and came back with Reno's dried and warm clothing. Reno took the pile and returned to Cloud's room to change. He neatly folded the borrowed clothes and set them on the bed. Fully dressed again, Reno descended the stairs with Cloud following behind. He took notice of the quiet and the fact the bar was closed along with Tifa's absence.

"Where are Tifa and the kids?"

"The bar is closed for a few days while Tifa and the kids go see Barrett. I guess Marlene was missing him," Cloud said.

"So you're here by yourself?"

Again, another one shoulder shrug that seemed to be Cloud's favorite way of answering anything. "I'm used to it."

Reno pulled at his lower lip and considered Cloud being alone here with no one else around. Reno had seen no activity from the group that Rufus had mentioned, but when Tifa was in residence it meant that there were two fighters home. He decided to take a chance.

"Look, I can stay if you want," Reno said. "I really don't look forward to going back out into that shit just to get to my apartment, and you know I'll just be back tomorrow."

Cloud appeared a little taken aback and looked at him with wide eyes. He raised a hand to his mouth to nibble on a thumb nail in habit. He caught what he was doing and forced his hand to his side.

"Well, if you really don't want to go back out, I guess you can stay in Denzel's bed," he said quietly and giving no clue to whether he resented Reno staying or not. Taking Denzel's bed meant effectively sharing a room with Cloud as Denzel stayed with him and Marlene with Tifa.

"Thanks, man," Reno said lightly and followed Cloud back up the stairs.

He stripped down to his briefs and climbed under the covers with a sigh. At least the bed was comfortable and the covers thick enough to keep out the chill. Reno turned on his side to give Cloud some privacy. He heard the rustle of Cloud getting ready for bed and resisted the urge to peek and get an eyeful. Cloud settled into his own bed with an exhausted moan that thrummed through Reno's body. Reno was certain he would have some interesting dreams tonight and hoped like hell that Rude was lying when he said Reno talked in his sleep.

"Good night, Cloud."

"Night, Reno," was the sleepy response. 


	5. Chapter 5

Reno woke up with a jolt when he sensed movement in the room. Lying perfectly still, he willed his eyes to adjust to the utter blackness of the room. Wait a minute. It shouldn't have been that dark. When they had gone to bed Reno had noticed the streetlight casting a soft glow into the room. His sense of danger increased to a prickling along his skin.

"Cloud?" He whispered as quietly as possible.

"Here," Cloud replied from somewhere very near him.

Unseen hands reached out and patted along the side of the bed until they found his arm. Reno pushed the quilts down to clasp one of Cloud's hands and noticed how very cold it was in the room. The heat had gone when the power went down. Reno could hear the wind outside blowing in gusts that hadn't been present earlier. It was strong enough to rattle the windows in their casings and push tendrils of icy air through the seams. Shivering, Reno pulled the quilts around his shoulders like a cloak and sat up on the edge of the bed. He could feel Cloud back off slightly.

"What happened to the power?" Reno asked, keeping his voice low.

"Don't know," Cloud replied. "I woke up when the wind got so loud."

Reno was uneasy and had to wonder if the power outage was due to the weather or sabotage. He peered out the frosted window and saw that there were no lights to be seen all along the street. It appeared that the whole area was without power. It made Reno breathe a little easier but he still decided it would be a good idea to get dressed. He could hear Cloud doing the same thing and wished there was enough light to see.  
Down boy, he told himself, this is neither the time nor place. Reno twitched when Cloud wrapped warm fingers around his wrist.

"There's an old fireplace down in the bar." Cloud said. "I brought Tifa a bunch of wood 'cause she thought it would make the place cozy. She only built a fire once. Some idiot got the bright idea to toss some liquor on the flames. Poof!" Cloud actually chuckled. "After she made the guy and his buddies clean up the mess, she decided against using it anymore."

Reno had to laugh at the image of Tifa standing over a bunch of tough guys on their knees scrubbing a sooty floor. He unconsciously ran his hand up Cloud's arm to clasp the back of his neck. Cloud stiffened slightly in surprise but didn't shrug off the friendly touch.

"Think we can build a fire without burning the place down?" Reno asked.

"I'm willing to try," Cloud replied. "This place is so old it's going to be as cold in here as outside pretty soon, and if the pipes burst or something Tifa will find some way to blame me."

"Hell, she might make you reimburse her with your favors," Reno said then immediately wished he hadn't.

Cloud had moved from under the hand on his neck and stepped away to gather more quilts. Reno still couldn't see him but he could tell he had either irritated or upset the man. Without thinking, he reached out to where he thought Cloud was and ruffled an apologetic hand through Cloud's hair. He had been right. Without the spikes the hair was soft and fine as a kitten's.

"It's not like that," Cloud finally said quietly.

"I didn't mean it, really,"

"Tifa deserves better than me," Cloud interrupted. "Someone who can be there for her all the time."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Cloud," Reno said and pulled the warm body closer. He even dared to rest his chin on the top of Cloud's head and closed his eyes at the feel of soft hair against his skin.

"Right, I'm perfectly normal," Cloud said bitterly and pushed Reno off himself. "Come on. Let's go downstairs. You Turks like playing with fire, right?"

"Sure," Reno agreed, allowing Cloud to drop the subject. "Preferably accompanied by loud explosions and stuff flying everywhere. Rude can put on a hell of a show."

"I'll bet," Cloud agreed, that soft chuckle escaping again.

With his mako enhanced vision giving him the advantage Cloud led the way downstairs into the bar area and guided Reno to the fireplace. Once there he piled his load of quilts on the floor and worked at getting a fire started. It didn't take him long and when he turned around he saw that Reno had made some sort of nest with the quilts. Reno smiled at him and held up one blanket covered arm in invitation.

To Reno's surprise, Cloud took his offer and settled closely against his side. They huddled together in the blankets waiting for the fire to warm the room a little. Reno kept his arm around Cloud's waist and admired the solidness of the other's body. That and the warmth of Cloud's skin had Reno cuddling closer than was actually necessary. It shocked the hell out of him when Cloud turned his head and nuzzled his collar bone.

Poor Reno started to tremble slightly with suppressed desire. Fuck! He wanted to do something, anything, but he couldn't be sure that Cloud wasn't just being sleepily affectionate. Now that he had admitted his attraction to himself, Reno didn't want to ruin the easy camaraderie that had developed between them by being too impulsive. He used the tips of his fingers to tilt Cloud's head up where he could see his face. Cloud looked peaceful with his eyes closed and his skin smoothed of worry lines.

"Cloud." Reno's voice came out as little more than a strained croak.

Cloud opened his eyes and gave him a genuine, if small, smile. The effect was electric and shot straight to Reno's groin. Oh man, Cloud went from merely good looking to just plain gorgeous when he smiled. Reno swallowed and traced his fingers along Cloud's jaw. He felt one of Cloud's hands tangle in his length of hair and tug.

"Are you going to kiss me, or are you just playing around?" Cloud asked with another small smile.

Reno jolted. Hell, yeah! He didn't need to be told twice. Reno returned Cloud's smile and cupped a pale cheek in his hand. He moved close enough that he could feel Cloud's breath against his own lips and it made them tingle in anticipation. Reno tilted his head and very, very slowly touched their lips together. The softness made him sigh in appreciation as did the tiny moan that escaped from Cloud. He felt another sharp pull to his hair.

Taking the hint, Reno deepened the kiss, pressing more firmly and using the tip of his tongue to trace the seam of Cloud's lips until they opened on another tremulous moan. He dipped into Cloud's mouth and traced the sharpness of teeth and the softness of the inside of his cheeks with his tongue. It was Reno's turn to groan and clamp down on his self control when Cloud made the bold move to suckle on his tongue. It inspired thoughts that made him want to push Cloud backwards and beg for that touch on another part of his body.

Reno did slowly turn them until he could lay Cloud down in the quilts and partially cover his body with his own. Leaving Cloud's lips for a moment, Reno trailed his lips over the softness of his cheek to breathe a puff of warm air into Cloud's ear. Cloud shivered against him and he chuckled to himself before lightly setting his teeth into an earlobe. Cloud bucked under him, dug insistent fingers into his back.

"Reno," Cloud said breathlessly.

Oh yeah, Reno loved the sound of his name from Cloud's lips in that pleading tone of voice. It sent the blood rushing to his groin, made him almost painfully hard, and he had to press that hardness into Cloud's hip. Cloud used his hold on Reno's hair to guide their mouths back together for more heated, tongue tangling kisses. Reno shifted until he lay between Cloud's legs and experimentally circled his hips. It made Cloud toss his head back and pant with want. Reno flashed a toothy, satisfied grin and fastened his mouth to the smooth throat exposed to him. Wet, open mouthed kisses and small nips had Cloud writhing and pulling on him in demand.

Reno was warm, the fire crackled near them, and the whole world could fucking freeze over for all he cared, just as long as he didn't have to stop kissing those soft lips and making Cloud boneless with desire. He snaked a hand between their bodies and was untying the drawstring of Cloud's pants when a knock at the door shattered the quiet with the force of a gun shot. Cloud tensed and rolled, dumping Reno into the floor on his back as he reached for the fire poker, the only thing close enough to resembling a weapon.

"Wait, Cloud," Reno struggled to untangle himself from the quilts. "It might be…"

He never got the chance to finish the sentence that would have spelled trouble for him as Cloud opened the door to admit someone in a familiar red cloak. The hand holding the poker dropped to his side. Reno cursed and flipped a corner of a quilt over his lap where he still sat in the floor. Those damned all knowing eyes of Vincent's took in the cozy scene, Cloud's mussed hair and the easily visible love bites on his neck.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked. "What are you doing out in this mess?"

"Interrupting, obviously" Was Vincent's dry response. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud noticed that Vincent was looking back and forth from Reno to his neck. Flushing slightly, he resisted the urge to raise his hand to cover the marks he could feel there. To his relief there was no judgement on Vincent's face, just a faint look of amused curiosity. Reno, on the other hand, looked blatantly disgruntled by the interruption. He sat in a pile of quilts with his shirt half off and his hair loose and streaming over his shoulders. Backlit by the fire, he was still watching Cloud with hungry eyes.

Cloud wrenched his gaze back to Vincent and waved him further into the room towards the heat of the fire. Reno grew tense with wariness and slipped one hand under the quilt. Cloud frowned at him in disapproval. He knew the Turk had brought his weapons downstairs.

"What are you really doing out in this weather, Vincent?" Cloud asked again.

"Just checking things out," Vincent answered while keeping his eyes on Reno. "Power is out in this whole Sector. I wanted to make sure it was truly the weather."

"Oh, have you checked with anyone else?"

Satisfied that he had stared at Reno long enough to convey a silent message of warning, Vincent turned to Cloud.

"Everyone else is fine. This was my last stop. I was under the impression you were here by yourself with Tifa and the kids away. I thought you might appreciate some company, but it looks like you already have some."

"Getting there anyway," Reno mumbled from the quilt nest.

"Ah, well..." Cloud couldn't control the blush a second time.

"I'll take my leave so you can get back to..."

"You can stay," Cloud said, much to Reno's dismay, but Vincent demurred, already vastly amused that Cloud was so flustered and Reno was behaving like an alpha dog staking a claim.

Reno held his breath, worried that Vincent would bring up his orders. He was fairly certain that Valentine knew more than he was letting on and was just biding his time to tell Cloud. When Cloud found out he was being protected Reno knew he could probably kiss any chance of a relationship with him goodbye. Relationship? Where the hell did that come from? They were both just taking advantage of a mutual attraction, right? Reno shook his head to try and rattle some order into his brain. Vincent gave Reno one more piercing glance, seeming to convey without words that Reno had better confess and soon.

"Have a good night," Vincent said with no trace of sarcasm. He looked at Reno again. "It's a good time to stay by the fire. I haven't seen anyone else out and about tonight."

Reno's look of relief was almost comical and he relaxed fractionally, enough that he brought his hand from under the blanket. Cloud walked Vincent back to the door when Vincent made it plain that he wouldn't be persuaded to stay. Slipping out the door like a wraith in the night, he disappeared into the darkness. Cloud came back to sit next to Reno and stare into the crackling fire. He seemed to drift back into his moody silence.

Reno wasn't having any of that. He had no intention of letting Cloud shut him out again, not when the man was actually speaking and opening up a little. Reno pulled the man down into the quilt nest with him again and spooned against his back.

"Going to tell me what's on your mind?" Reno asked.

"Mmm," Cloud murmured evasively and settled himself more comfortably. "Just wondering if Vincent ever feels lonely."

There was more to it than that, but Cloud neatly side stepped any further questions just by turning over to face Reno. He felt a little awkward since the heat of the moment had passed and had started to question their actions. Cloud was attracted to the red headed Turk, not just for his good looks, but for the easy companionship he found in Reno's company. Whatever Reno's true reasons for being around, Cloud appreciated being treated as just a regular person instead of the savior of the planet. He had grown accustomed to and even started to expect Reno's irreverent comments throughout the day. But the idea of getting into a relationship or even just a fling was terrifying. Cloud had already lost too many people he had gotten close to and, while he had learned to accept those losses, wasn't sure he was ready to take a chance again. Plus, he honestly couldn't see what was attractive about himself to someone as outgoing as Reno.

"Reno.." he started but was caught off by Reno covering his mouth in a kiss.

"Anybody ever tell you that you talk too much?" Reno asked, his lips brushing against Cloud's.

That startled a small laugh from Cloud. "No."

"Well, don't start now."

Reno placed two fingers over Cloud's lips in a silent request to keep quiet. He ghosted kisses over eyelids, cheeks and brows, his curtain of hair falling like a veil around them to shut out the rest of the world. Oh, but did Cloud taste sweet! Reno didn't think he would ever tire of the smooth and satiny texture of the skin he was enjoying. He only paused in his exploration to remove Cloud's shirt and pants, keeping them both snugly under the quilts. The body revealed to him was gorgeous, sculpted and covered with fine, pale skin.

What really surprised Reno was the look in Cloud's eyes. In their blue depths he could see desire and anticipation, but no fear or hesitation. Cloud was no innocent. For some reason that thought sent a totally irrational stab of jealousy straight through Reno's chest. It made him fist his hand tightly in soft blond hair and plunder the depths of Cloud's mouth as if he could erase the memory of any previous touches. Reno ravaged without mercy until he could faintly taste the tang of blood and Cloud was shoving at his chest.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Cloud demanded, pushing Reno off himself.

"Sorry, sorry," Reno answered. Confused by the surge of possessiveness, he said the first thing that made any sense to him. "It's been awhile." Great. Now he sounded as if he never got laid. Reno wanted to just rewind the last twenty minutes and try again.

Cloud softened towards him instead of jeering. "Yeah," he agreed. "With all the upheaval there hasn't been time for much of anything."

Reno stroked a hand over Cloud's cheek. "How long?" he asked, morbidly curious and still feeling jealous as hell. "Who?"

"Reno, don't," Cloud said softly. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

Cloud pulled Reno back down to him and the shirt off the redhead at the same time. As far as distractions went, Reno thought having someone tonguing all the sensitive spots on his neck was pretty damned good. He tilted his head to give Cloud better access and try to get him to land his teeth on one particular...ah, yeah, right there. The thick pleasure made Reno's toes curl in his socks and he shed his pants in a wink. He urged Cloud to spread his thighs so he could grind their groins together. Cloud hissed at the feel of skin on skin and skimmed his teeth over the bony point of Reno's jaw, a low moan of desire building in his throat. Cloud's senses were swimming. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted.

"Reno!" Cloud gasped. "We don't have any.."

"I do." Reno smirked at the dazed look on Cloud's face. "A good Turk is prepared for anything."

Cloud fought the urge to smile and encourage the already smug man.

"Just shut up and get it."

Reno picked up his discarded pants and slipped a foil packet from one of the pockets. He urged Cloud to roll on his side and slicked the fingers of his left hand. Bending Cloud's left leg towards his chest, Reno ran his palm over the smooth thigh muscle, up the back of the leg to circle his lubed fingers around Cloud's entrance. Cloud shivered, pressing himself back into Reno's chest and letting his head be supported by a bony shoulder.

Reno soothed with kisses at Cloud's temple and whispered encouragements as he slid his fingers in to the knuckle. Slow, gentle thrusting motions had Cloud crying out and writhing. Reno was satisfied that Cloud was as ready as he could be when a pale hand reached back to pull hard on a handful of red hair in clear demand. If he hadn't been dizzy with lust, Reno would have been amused over how demanding Cloud could be without ever having to say a word.

Pulling his fingers free, Reno spread the rest of the slick over his own cock and lined himself up. He reached around to stroke Cloud at the same time he slowly pushed until the initial resistance gave way to tight, clenching heat. Cloud clamped one hand with crushing tightness around Reno's wrist and tangled the other in the long locks of hair draped over him. Both men groaned in pained pleasure until Reno was buried as deep as he could go. He stilled to give Cloud more time to adjust even though his body was screaming at him to thrust hard and wildly.

Panting, Cloud yanked viciously on Reno's hair and chanted, "Move, move, move, damn it."

Reno started slow and easy, wanting to draw out the pleasure, but groaned pleas from the man under him fired his blood until he turned Cloud flat on his stomach then jerked his hips up. Throwing his head back, Reno stroked Cloud as he pounded into the blond with tooth rattling thrusts. So blissed was he with pleasure, Reno almost didn't hear it when Cloud yelled hoarsely and coated his hand with liquid heat. Cloud's body in the throes of orgasm clutched him with rippling tightness. Reno thrust as deeply as possible and gasped out Cloud's name as he came hard, lights flashing behind his closed eyes, his breath catching on a moan of pleasure. He collapsed over Cloud's back, holding tight and pressing grateful kisses into sweat damp hair.

Cloud hissed in pain when Reno pulled out and he rolled to his back to gaze up at his new lover. Pleasure made him languid and sleepy and the now familiar sight of Reno's tattooed face grinning down at him was strangely comforting. Reno only left him long enough to grab a bar towel to clean them both up. He paused to throw some more wood into the fireplace. Snuggling back down into the piled quilts, Reno was distinctly pleased when Cloud curled closer to nuzzle into the crook of his neck before relaxing into a deep, sound sleep.

Reno pulled his fingers through Cloud's soft hair and stared into the flames of the fire. Well now, he had just complicated his assignment all to hell. Reno scowled into the fire. He had just irritated himself even more by thinking of Cloud as still 'just an assignment', and another part of him grew even more possessive of the man in his arms. The hell with it. He was too tired to deal with tangled thoughts. Reno swathed them both in the warm quilts and thought he heard Cloud mumble something resembling his name and 'Thank you', before he slipped into an exhausted, sated sleep.

The last thought on his troubled mind was that Vincent had let him know that time was running out for him to tell Cloud. If Reno didn't, Vincent was going to and Reno would probably find a really big sword shoved up his ass. Hell, he was probably going to get a pounding anyway, and not one of the pleasurable variety. 


	7. Chapter 7

Reno woke up because his nose and one ear were very, very cold while the rest of him was toasty warm. The fire had burned down to glowing embers and there was evidently still no power. The storm still raged outside and the light of day was a sickly, dank gray color.

Cloud was still sound asleep with both hands tucked under his chin and cuddled close to Reno's body. For once, he looked peaceful and rested. It made Reno grin then subside to a soft smile to think that he had a hand in Cloud's quiet rest. He used one finger to smooth away a lock of fine, blond hair that had fallen over Cloud's cheek. Cloud looked surprisingly young and innocent in sleep. If he hadn't known better and even had the scars to prove it, Reno would never have believed the man snuggled so quietly beside him was capable of violence at all, let alone have any skill.

Those thoughts led Reno back to thinking about Cloud's reaction to what Reno had to tell him. Fuck. Just when things were getting better in such an unexpected way. Reno wondered if he could put it off a little longer then remembered Vincent's unspoken warning. His time was up. Cloud stirred beside him and reached out a hand. When he found Reno he seemed to settle back into a deeper sleep. Maybe, Reno thought, he could wake Cloud up with style and tell him later. With any luck he could leave the man so dazed with pleasure that he could avoid a serious fight. Besides, he had awakened with the usual morning erection and what better way to take care of it than to have a little wake up sex?

Reno pushed down the quilt to expose Cloud's naked shoulders and chest. Hmmm, gorgeous. Now he could take the time to play and explore all the smooth skin and sensitive spots that he had missed the night before. Lips trailing from jaw to neck to nibble at the join of neck and shoulder provoked a sleepy little moan from Cloud. Reno enjoyed causing that reaction and continued further down.

"Zack? S'cold."

Reno froze, his mind going blank. Well, if that wasn't a kick in the nuts. Reno sat up and stared down at Cloud, his earlier lust dowsed by Cloud's mumbled words. His narrowed in speculation as his ego snarled at the implications. So. Cloud's friend had been more than a friend. That didn't bother Reno. Being mistaken for the lover dead and gone, no matter how innocently? That burned, especially after what had transpired the night before. Reno liked to believe himself to be a memorable lover. His ego miffed, Reno glared down at the blond for a minute before childishly yanking all the covers away and poking Cloud in the chest hard.

The results of that little petty act of vengeance were immediate and unexpected. Before he could draw more than a quick breath of air, Reno found himself flat on his back with a muscled forearm against his throat and staring into a furious and disoriented pair of blue eyes. He tried to buck Cloud of himself and gagged as the arm pressed harder against his throat, cutting off his air completely. There had only been a couple of times that Reno had ever felt himself to be in real danger from Cloud. None of them had been recent and he sure as hell wasn't expecting it the morning after taking the man as a lover.

Reno was finally able to get his left hand between them and smacked Cloud across the face. The blow was enough to give Reno the opportunity to snatch some much needed air and get his other hand up to hold off Cloud. Cloud shook his head as awareness slowly seeped back into his gaze. Seeing Reno gasping beneath him he jumped back like a scalded cat. The splotchy red hand print across his cheek disappeared into the heated redness that quickly covered the rest of his face.

"What the hell, man?" Reno wheezed and rubbed his throat.

"Sorry," Cloud mumbled. He raised a hand towards Reno then just dropped it back to rest in his lap, his face averted.

The power chose that moment to flicker back to life, the lights blinking a few times then settling to a steady blaze of light. Reno pulled his soft pants on and swallowed a couple times to test his abused throat. He stirred the embers in the fireplace and added a few more pieces of wood to try and coax some more warmth. It would be a while before the old building was heated again. Cloud still hadn't moved when Reno turned around and he could see the gooseflesh prickling the pale skin.

With a resigned sigh, Reno wrapped a blanket around the embarrassed man and rubbed his arms through the material. Cloud flinched at the contact.

"It's all right, Cloud," Reno said. "No harm, no foul. I should have known better, but damn, if that's how you wake up to all your lovers it's no wonder it's been a while for you."

Cloud glared at the red headed Turk, not finding the joke the least bit funny.

"I could have killed you, Reno."

Reno snorted a laugh. "Not that easily you couldn't have." Reno smiled at Cloud's annoyed frown. "I'm a lot tougher than that."

Cloud still wouldn't meet his eyes squarely and Reno made a mental note to work on Cloud's people skills. Really, the man could mope and obsess like he was competing for a gold medal in the event.

"Come on," Reno rolled smoothly to his feet and gestured for Cloud to accompany him. "Now that we got power back we can make some coffee. After that I'll bet that even that ancient hot water heater will have made enough that we can take a hot shower if we're quick and we share it."

Cloud followed Reno into the small kitchen area behind the bar and settled in a chair while Reno poked through the cabinets to find his caffeine fix. He found it and waved the canister at Cloud while flashing a toothy grin of victory. Cloud couldn't help the small smile of his own that appeared over Reno's antics. The redhead hovered over the coffee maker chanting at it like his fervent pleas would make it brew any faster.

When it was finally done Reno poured two mugs and sipped with an expression of bliss on his face. He set Cloud's mug on the table and put a huge serving spoon suitable for ladling soup next to the sugar bowl with a little smirk. Playing along, Cloud dumped an obscene amount of sweetener in his coffee and smacked his lips noisily after drinking it. Reno shook his head. He loved sweets as much as any other man, but destroying good coffee like that was very nearly sacrilegious.

They emptied the pot in companionable silence, the quiet broken only by the snapping of logs in the fireplace and an occasional satisfied sigh from one of them. Reno drained the last drops from his mug.

"Think that water is hot, yet?"

Cloud shrugged. There was only one way to find out. He led the way back upstairs and dropped his quilt back on one of the beds. Cloud started the shower water and watched as a satisfactory bit of steam drifted up from the tiles. Reno stepped into the shower behind Cloud and casually wrapped his arms around the blond. He moved them under the warm spray and groaned happily. Reno deliberately tightened his embrace when Cloud would have twisted free. He nuzzled behind an ear and smiled against Cloud's skin at the man's responsive shiver.

"Relax, Cloud," Reno murmured. "The power's back on, the water's hot and I've had my coffee. All's right with the world at the moment." He poured shampoo in his palms and smoothed the lather into thick, blond hair. "When was the last time someone touched you just to make you feel good?"

Lulled by the soothing massage of his scalp, it took Cloud a moment to realize Reno had asked him a question. He couldn't help but grow tense again and shifted away from where he had been unconsciously leaning into Reno's body.

"A while," Cloud answered. "Not since Zack died," he finished in a low voice.

Reno hummed to himself and lathered his own hair.

"It's a shame," he said. "Touch is nice. It reminds us that we're still alive and that we're still human."

Cloud blinked through the steam at the Turk, more than a little surprised at Reno's words. Reno rinsed his hair and kept his eyes closed with a tiny smile on his lips like he was waiting for something. After a moment's hesitation, Cloud soaped his hands and tentatively smoothed them over Reno's collar bones and down his chest. Reno arched into the soft touch and opened his eyes to smile at Cloud.

"Hmmmm, s'nice. You have nice hands," Reno said and returned the favor.

The two men washed each other, taking the opportunity to explore without embarrassment what touches the other liked most. Cloud discovered that Reno liked long, firm strokes down the length of his torso and would push into the caresses like a cat. Reno found out that Cloud enjoyed any touch anywhere, savoring each like a man who had been too long without. It was amusing to see a hardened warrior practically melt from light strokes behind his ears to his neck.

Reno backed Cloud against the tiles and framed his face with both hands, holding him still until Cloud opened dazed blue eyes to focus on Reno's face. Reno smirked in satisfaction at the glazed look and bent his head to take Cloud's lips in a firm kiss, licking at the seam of his lips until they opened to him on a soft moan. Cloud tangled his hands in Reno's long hair and they shared kiss after kiss until, without warning, the hot water gave out and drenched the both in freezing water.

Reno yelped and jumped from the shower, dragging Cloud after him. They laughed breathlessly and dried themselves before dressing. Feeling bolder, Cloud twisted some of Reno's hair around his hand and tilted his head up in clear demand for another kiss. Reno was happy to oblige and perfectly willing to remove his clothes again and jump the blond in the bed, but Cloud had other ideas. He ended the kiss and tapped one finger against Reno's reddened lips while tightening his hold on the captured locks of hair almost to the point of pain. Reno winced and frowned in question.

"Reno," Cloud asked in a deceptively calm tone of voice. "What were you and Vincent talking about last night and that you think you can hide from me?"

All of Reno's relaxed pleasure slipped away like rain water in a storm drain and his pale skin whitened even more. Only one thought could stutter through his mind.

Fuck. Time's up. 


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent made his way back through the snow choked streets, easily melting in and out of the shadows created by the tall buildings and the lack of street lighting. Vincent had no fear of wandering alone during the perilous wee hours of the night. He was by far the most dangerous creature roaming that night. Even so, he quickened his pace as he got closer to his destination. He had spent far longer than he had meant to scouting the wintry landscape around the 7th Heaven before actually checking in with Cloud and Reno. Although the changes to his body made him ageless and nearly invulnerable, the dreadful cold was making his left arm ache badly where the metal gauntlet fused with flesh. It was a bone deep ache that he would be glad to sooth in a warm bath and a comforting, familiar environment.

At last Vincent turned the last corner and approached from the back of the apartment building, using the security card that he had long had the possession of to let him in the back door and access the service elevators. So late at night the corridors were deserted, all the residents snug warmly in their beds, the power still being functional in this sector. Vincent stopped at the correct door and slid the security card in the slot, opening the door soundlessly and slipping inside. A small light had been left burning for him and also provided the secondary purpose of illuminating the person in the doorway while leaving the rest of the room in shadow.

Vincent heard the soft click of a safety being returned to the on position of a service pistol and let out a soft sigh. Although he was expected at even such a late hour Vincent was glad that the apartment's owner never took any unnecessary risks.

"You took longer than I expected," a deep voice rumbled from the darkness.

Vincent took off his snow wet mantle and flicked an amused glance towards the tall figure he could now see looming in the room. He draped the wet cape over a standing coat rack and kicked off his boots on the linoleum floor of the vestibule. Unwrapping his head scarf to free his inky black hair, Vincent ran his hands, both flesh and metal claw, through it to untangle the damp mass. Freed of constraint, it fell over his shoulders down his back and strands dangled tantalizingly over his glowing eyes. He heard an approving chuckle and a slow exhale of desire from his host.

"I wanted to make sure the power outage was just from the weather and not from more vandalism. I also went to the 7th Heaven to check on Cloud since Tifa and the kids are away."

Vincent moved in a smooth, sensual glide across the room to teasingly rub his flesh hand from the waistband of loose, sleeping pants up the ridged flatness of his lover's abdomen to graze a taut pectoral muscle and finally wrap around the back of a thick, strong neck. A tightening of the abdominal muscles and a sharp intake of breath were the only evidence that the gesture was arousing. Vincent wasn't fooled. They say that still waters run deep, and Vincent knew intimately the passionate depths concealed beneath the placid surface of this quiet man.

With a rumbling growl of possession, Vincent was pulled into a tight embrace and large, warm hands streaked up his back to tangle in the black hair that was still chill with the winter wind. He leaned into the strong bare chest and soaked up the warm that seemed to seep into the coldness of his cheek. Vincent wanted to feel more of that living warmth against his own flesh and pulled back just enough to loosen the fastenings of his clothing, dropping them at his feet and stepping back into the warm of the welcome embrace. Arms tightened obligingly around his pale form and fingers traced intricate patterns on his back, following the ridges of old scars while soft, full lips brushed the shell of his ear and blew a warm puff of breath into the canal to make Vincent shudder.

After so many years without human contact and the heightened awareness of his senses, it only took the smallest touches and gestures to make Vincent tremble with desire. His lover took quiet delight in exploring every time they were together to find more hidden spots to wring a stifled moan of need from Vincent.

"Reno was with Cloud and the obvious bruises and bites on Cloud's neck let me know I had interrupted something," Vincent said softly, amusement coloring his tone. "Reno was nearly bristling with possessiveness like a mountain wolf. I almost expected him to drag Cloud back by the scruff of his neck."

The other man snorted at the image of Reno flashing a warning with his unusual aquamarine eyes and red hair fuzzing like an irate cat over Vincent's intrusion, then he sobered quickly.

"Do you think either of them having any idea what they are getting in to?"

Vincent walked backward through the apartment, unerringly leading his lover to the bedroom and the very comfortable king size bed.

"I think," Vincent said slowly. "that neither one of them are sure of their own intentions. They are probably both thinking of it as a one night thing, but if Reno's reactions are any indication, he at least is subconsciously considering something more serious. If nothing else, he is very worried over what Cloud's reaction will be about the truth of his assignment."

The other man hummed thoughtfully and pushed firmly against Vincent's chest. Vincent allowed himself to fall backwards amongst the luxurious pillows and downy comforter on the big bed. His lover stripped the black pants and briefs from his body and tossed them away. He smoothed his hands up firm calves and muscled thighs, admiring the way the darkness of his own hands contrasted with the milk white smoothness of the skin he loved to touch and taste. Suiting action to thought he darted out a pink tongue to lave the crease where inner thigh connected to the groin. He fastened his lips to the sensitive skin and sucked gently to bring the blood to the surface. Vincent arched into the touch and his flesh hand bumped over the multiple piercings in his lover's left ear to grip firmly into a broad shoulder.

"We may have to..." Vincent swallowed and tried again. "We may have to intervene if they get too stupid about this."

His lover wrapped a few locks of black hair around his fist and tugged teasingly while giving feathery little licks to the fully erect cock poised before him. After several minutes of delicious torment, he finally took the swollen head into his mouth and sucked hard, forcing a gasping cry from Vincent. Satisfied that he had Vincent's complete attention he crawled up the pale body and settled his weight between spread thighs to grind their erections together.

"Fine," He growled. "If they completely fuck it up we'll step in, but not tonight. Tonight's for us and it's been too damn long."

Vincent nodded once in complete agreement and slipped a hand under a pillow where he knew a tube of lube was habitually kept. He slapped it into his lover's dark hand and closed his eyes to savor the feel of the large, hard body covering his while his lover dribbled the slick onto his fingers. Vincent writhed when he felt slippery fingers circle delicately around his entrance, dipping in only briefly to coat the inner edges. His lover was in the mood to tease tonight and he would have to be more vocal and demanding than usual to get what he wanted.

Vincent almost unwillingly whispered breathless praise and pleas for more, growing louder as first one, then two fingers entered and stretched, always stopping just short of the spot that would send sparks of pleasure through his body. When his body was trembling so violently that his hair was whipping around and sticking to his sweaty face, his lover finally removed his fingers and positioned himself between Vincent's legs, draping them over his upper arms.

"Vincent!" He commanded and waited until glowing amber eyes met and saw the request for permission in his own dark brown gaze.

Vincent allowed himself a tiny smile and opened himself even more.

"Yes, Rude," Vincent said and gave a shout as his lover thrust in deeply.

They coupled fast and furiously, nearly violently, until first Vincent, then Rude voiced their hoarse cries of completion. Rude lay on his back letting his breathing and the thudding of his heart settle back to normal while stroking a large hand through the silky black hair of the man resting his head on his chest.

"You know they are both too hot headed and short tempered to get it right the first time," Rude mused sleepily.

"Yes," Vincent sighed.

"Hmm, then we better get some rest. You staying?"

"I think I can be persuaded to stay in from the snow and ice," Vincent said.

"Good," said Rude and pulled the downy comforter over both their spent and sated bodies. 


	9. Chapter 9

Reno tilted his head towards Cloud, trying to ease the pressure on his abused scalp while his mind raced. Truth or lie? Which one had the least chance of resulting in a nasty fight? If Reno told the truth, Cloud was going to be insulted and pissed and most likely throw Reno out on his ear. If Reno lied, Cloud was going to find out anyway, be insulted and pissed and then try to kill Reno. What to do? What to do? Self preservation won.

"I'm supposed to be watching your back," Reno admitted. He hissed in pain when Cloud reflexively jerked his hair. "Damn it, let go! There's been rumors that some followers of the Remnants have been stirring up trouble and have you as their primary target 'cause you killed Kadaj."

"Kadaj died because of Sephiroth," Cloud snarled and used his hold on Reno's hair to put them nose to nose. "I had no choice!"

Reno dug his fingers in between the tendons of Cloud's wrist, pulling his hair free and jumping back a few paces. He warily kept an eye on the furious man. There was nothing to be seen of the shy lover of the night before. This Cloud was dangerous and unpredictable. Reno wished fervently that he had his baton in hand. Without a weapon he didn't have much of a chance against Cloud's mako enhanced strength if things were to turn ugly.

"I had no choice," Cloud repeated softly. "Kadaj sealed his own fate when he let Sephiroth use his body."

Reno shifted his weight forward to his toes. "I don't think this group cares about the facts, man. All they know is the two of you fought. You survived. He didn't. They want revenge. We don't even have any names to go by, just some vague descriptions from witnesses who saw them vandalizing Shinra property. It seems they have a beef with Rufus and Shinra Company, too."

"So why is Rufus concerned with my safety? He might be different from his father but he doesn't come across as someone who gives a damn unless there is profit in it."

"You defeated Sephiroth. Protecting you protects his interests as well."

"So he set a Turk on me as watchdog instead of letting me know what's going on," Cloud said and turned his back to Reno. "My friends and family could be at risk as well and that information was kept from me."

"Cloud.."

"Instead of giving me the chance to protect myself and what is mine, Rufus took it upon himself to make decisions that could affect everyone."

"Cloud, wait a minute."

"Shut up, Reno!" Cloud whirled around and stalked Reno until his back was to the wall. "You have been following me and lying to me for weeks! And the seduction scene? Was it your idea or Rufus' that sex with me would make your job easier? I was starting to believe..."

Cloud's angry voice had trailed off into something infinitely sad. Reno swallowed down his own anger at Cloud basically accusing him of being a whore for hire and using sex to get under Cloud's guard. He wanted to tell him that the attraction was real, but he had the feeling that Cloud wouldn't listen to him now. Reno tried to clasp Cloud's shoulder and was rebuffed.

"Don't touch me again," Cloud said. "Go home, Reno. Go and tell Rufus that I don't need any protection and that he would be better off watching his own back."

"Fine, I'll tell my boss that the job is a bust," Reno said. "But there's one thing we need to get straight."

Reno tackled Cloud to the bed and pinned him as best he could. It gave him a small spark of hope that Cloud wasn't putting all his strength into the wrestling. Reno managed to sit up on Cloud's hips with both arms pinned under his knees. He caught Cloud's jaw in one hand and grabbed a handful of blond hair with the other. Not giving Cloud a chance to move, Reno darted forward and smashed their lips together. Using all the skill he had gained over the years, Reno licked and nipped and kissed until Cloud's mouth softened somewhat. When his lips parted Reno took the chance that Cloud wouldn't bite off his tongue and dipped into the inside of the blond's mouth, rubbing their tongues together.

A low, rumbling moan of reluctant desire was sounding from Cloud's throat and he struggled to free his arms. Reno pressed down harder on him and left off his lips to trail a wet path to Cloud's ear. He nipped the lobe then soothed the small bite with swipes of his tongue, causing Cloud to shudder.

"You might not like Rufus' tactics or how I go about my job, Cloud," Reno whispered into Cloud's ear. "But this has nothing to do with the job. This was for me. I wanted you. I had you. I still want you and your body is telling me that you want me, too."

The smug and assured grin on Reno's face was enough to send Cloud over the edge. Irrational fury hazed his vision and dictated his actions. Without thinking he brought his knee up and caught Reno square between the legs. Reno's eyes grew impossibly round in a shocked and red face. He turned a sickly shade of green and toppled off Cloud and completely off the bed to land in a fetal curl on the floor. He cupped his aching balls as tears of pain leaked from his eyes. Fucking hell! The hero of the planet had just used the dirty tactics of a common street brawler.

"I can't believe you did that," Reno wheezed. He looked so pitiful that Cloud almost felt guilty, but only almost.

Cloud angrily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and threw the rest of Reno's clothes on top of his hunched form.

"Get out, Reno, and tell Rufus Shinra to shove his protection up his ass. I'll protect what's mine without his help."

Cloud slammed out of the room, only stopping long enough to grab his keys. Through the buzzing in his ears Reno could hear the roar of Fenrir starting up and peeling out of the lot behind the bar. It was another couple of minutes before he could uncurl his body and stand and even then his legs shook. Waves of nausea had him holding both stomach and damaged goods.

"That went well," Reno said aloud to the empty room. "At least he didn't slice'em off."

The mere thought of trying to straddle his bike for the trip back to his apartment was enough to triple the throbbing in his balls. Reno sighed dejectedly and retrieved his phone to call Rude. After calling his partner he made his way back downstairs to snuff the dying embers in the fireplace and tidy up the remains of the impromptu slumber party. Reno wasn't normally tidy by nature, but it kept his mind off the ache in his crotch and the growing ache in his chest. Plus, he didn't want to aggravate Tifa any more than necessary by leaving her place in a mess. She was already going to be plenty pissed enough. Amused crimson eyes watched while Reno played house maid.

"You really made a mess of things, Reno," Vincent's quiet words had Reno jumping and clutching his chest.

"Damn it, Valentine! Do you have to keep doing that to me? Rustle, shuffle, cough, sneeze or just clear your damned throat."

Vincent merely cocked an eyebrow at Reno and walked up until he was only a foot away.

"I have a pretty good idea what happened when I saw Cloud tearing out of here. My only question for you is what are your intentions now?"

"Are you Cloud's guardian now?" Reno sneered to cover his unease.

"I am his friend," Vincent said. "I do not like seeing him upset or hurt. The last few weeks I've seen him relax more around you than he has in years with anyone. I see a lot of things, Reno. Because of this little fuck up of yours he's probably going to close himself off even more."

"Why don't you take him for yourself if you are so concerned?" Reno asked even though the thought sent a stab of burning jealousy through his chest.

"Cloud is not for me," Vincent said and Reno would swear he saw a coy little smile on the man's face. "And my heart belongs to another. I'm not giving you my approval, Reno, but if you want to fix this you better make up your mind fast."

"Who says that I wanted anything more with Cloud than what I just had?" Reno retorted.

Vincent shook his head and raised his golden claw to point at the door. "Your ride's here," he said right before Reno head Rude honking the horn. "I have a pretty good idea where Cloud went and that's where I'm going. Figure things out, Reno, and make it right."

Reno limped out the front door, figuring that Vincent would lock up the bar. He opened the passenger door and nearly collapsed in the seat. Rude looked at his partner over the top of his ever present sunglasses, taking in the limp, the visible love bites on Reno's exposed neck and the utter dejection in his posture. Moody sulkiness was not a look he normally associated with his partner.

"Rough time?" Rude asked in his deep voice.

Reno sighed and raked a hand through his tangled hair.

"Partner, you don't even know the half of it." Reno tried to find a comfortable way to sit. "Let's just say I deserve some hazard pay for this job." 


	10. Chapter 10

Rude drove Reno back to his apartment without further comment. A pissy Reno was never good company anyway. Rude much preferred silence to the bitching, whining and moaning that would ensue if he questioned Reno anymore. After Vincent's late night visit and having a pretty good idea why Reno was limping and cupping a protective hand over his jewels, Rude assumed that Reno had told Cloud the truth. Obviously the blond hadn't taken the news well and tried to emasculate his very recent lover. Years of stern self-control helped Rude keep the amused smirk off his face.

It had been very pleasant for Rude to wake up with Vincent still beside him, a very rare occurrence. Then Vincent had awakened abruptly, saying that he needed to get to the 7th Heaven. Rude never questioned how his lover just seemed to know certain things. It was all a part and parcel of the very attractive and mysterious package of Vincent Valentine. Mildly disappointed that there would be no morning activities, Rude had let Vincent go with just an exchange of quietly affectionate looks and had showered and gotten into his suit right before Reno called.

Now, the redhead in question was slumped against the passenger door, muttering quiet curses and keeping a protective hand over his crotch. Once they reached the apartment building Reno hesitated before getting out, turning to his partner.

"You've been more in the loop than I have, partner, while I've been hanging with Cloud. You got any more information on these trouble makers?"

Rude seemed hesitant to answer. He rubbed a hand over his bald head and smoothed his goatee.

"They managed to get as far as the inner lobby of the new Shinra building," Rude finally said.

Reno gasped in disbelief and his eyes bugged at the news. Anyone who could who could even get through the front doors that were manned by Turk trained security were more of a threat than they had initially thought. The little group of followers had just been upgraded from mere trouble makers to terrorist status in Reno's mind.

"Fuck!" Reno blurted. "How did that happen? And, Gods, what did the President have to say about it?" He paused as another thought occurred to him. "Why in hell wasn't I called in, Rude?"

"Tseng, himself, uncovered the ruse and took down two of them. The others scattered. It was handled, Reno. Unfortunately, the two Tseng got committed suicide with cyanide capsules before they could be questioned."

Reno punched the dashboard in frustration.

"Damn it, Rude! I should have been there with you. I might have been able to follow the ones that got away!"

Rude pushed down his sunglasses low enough to look at his long time partner over the top. Reno was overreacting and not thinking clearly.

"Reno," Rude said, "You aren't the only Turk with those kinds of skills. Tseng has it covered. Your job was to stay with Cloud and cover his ass."

Reno actually blushed and mumbled, "Covered it, all right."

Rude coughed into his fist and pushed his sunglasses back up.

"Yeah. I figured that out for myself. You've got some impressive bites and bruises on your neck and collar bone. You might want to try and actually button up your shirt for a few days."

Reno flipped his partner the bird in response and opened the passenger door. He circled around to the driver's side and stuck his head in the window.

"I'm going to get another shower and change into warmer clothes, then I'll head back to 7th Heaven to get my bike. Valentine's gone after chocobo head. Fine with me. I could use the break, especially since the little shit mashed my nuts."

Rude started to put the window back up when Reno's hand shot through it and plucked a black hair from the shoulder of Rude's suit jacket. Reno narrowed his eyes in speculation. A bald man with hair on his suit. Now wasn't that something? Reno knew Rude had no pets. He smiled mischievously at his partner and waved the hair in front of his nose.

"So, you finally decide to break that celibacy streak? Who's the lucky lady, partner?" Reno feigned a mock pout of heartbreak. "You've been holding back on me, your own partner. I'm hurt."

Rude peered over his sunglasses again, covered Reno's face with a large hand and shoved his partner's head out the window.

"A gentleman, Reno, doesn't kiss and tell," Rude said.

"A gentleman?" Reno laughed. "We're Turks, man, not gentlemen."

Rude shrugged. "Doesn't mean I still can't have some class. Get inside, you idiot. Your lips are almost the same color as your eyes."

Reno fluttered his eyelashes and put on his best pouty face, but he saw that Rude wouldn't be budged. He waved off his partner and snickered as he let himself into his apartment. Once inside he completely forgot about any thoughts of Rude's sex life and the foiled attack on the Shinra building as the throbbing in his crotch made itself known again.

"Damn, Cloud," Reno muttered to himself. "That was cold, man. You seemed to like my goods well enough last night."

Reno started the water running into the large and deep, old claw foot bathtub he had scavenged from one of the ritzier above plate homes that had been destroyed by Meteor. It was long and deep enough for him to submerge himself completely and one of his greatest indulgences. Reno shed his twice worn clothes and padded naked into his small kitchen. The clock on the stove told him it was still before noon, but he said hell with it and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and took it back to the bathroom with him. Easing into the hot water with a heartfelt groan, Reno laid his head back against the porcelain and tried to think of a new game plan.

His growing attraction to Cloud and last night's sex hadn't been in any of his plans, but now that it had happened Reno didn't think that he wanted the one night to be the end of it, no matter how pissed Cloud was at him at the moment. Reno took a swig of beer and closed his eyes. He could still see the warm and needy glow in Cloud's eyes as they kissed. He remembered how Cloud had opened to him so readily and pushed back with abandon into his thrusts.

Reno thought of pale, lightly scarred skin, soft to the touch and sweet tasting even dewed with sweat from their exertions. He thought of Cloud's hands in his hair, demanding more, harder, faster. He thought of the wildly powerful strength of his own orgasm that had drained him of all energy and thought. Lastly, he could still see Cloud's hesitant smile in the shower, standing there naked with his soft hair plastered to his head with water.

Reno banged his head on the edge of the tub. Damn! No, he didn't want that one night to be the end of it. He had to talk to Cloud and make him understand. Reno clambered from the cooling water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Cloud's number. All he got was the voice mail message. Figured.

Reno sighed and got dressed. He would get a quick bite to eat and get a lift back to 7th Heaven to get his bike then head into headquarters. At least he could report to Tseng and find out more about the attack and get more information on the terrorists. Reno slipped his cell phone into the pocket of his pants and hoped Valentine was able to find Cloud. It didn't sound like even someone like Cloud would be able to take on this group alone and escape unscathed. Reno scrubbed his face harshly. Fuck! He was starting to really worry about the blond. What had Rufus gotten him into with this assignment? Worse, what had he gotten himself into by acting like a hormone addled teenager? 


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud was nearly hyperventilating with fury as he raced through the outlands, the cold wind and fine grit stinging his eyes. He had to keep his eyes squinted and blink repeatedly just to see where he was going. Just another irritation he could blame on Reno. Cloud had been in such a hurry to put some needed distance between himself and the Turk that he had neglected to take his sunglasses. At least he had the presence of mind to grab his black, leather coat or he would be freezing, too.

Cloud knew he had overreacted badly to Reno's revelation. He was just so damned tired of people treating him as if he couldn't take care of himself or doing the complete opposite and expecting him to save the world and everyone on it. One or the other, never any middle ground and never any peace. Cloud wished fervently that he could have back the anonymity that he had once had as a boy.

People, total strangers, were constantly seeking him out, wanting to meet the defender of the world or the hero, whatever they were currently calling him that week. It made Cloud desperately uncomfortable. All he had done was try to right some of the mistakes that he had made that had contributed to Sephiroth's rise and fall. It seemed that he had found the forgiveness he wanted, but he could never regain the past he had lost.

Cloud had figured that Reno had been tailing him because Rufus wanted something from him again. Just to save himself the hassle he had let Reno follow him and made no protest after the first few days. Cloud had actually become rather accustomed to seeing the redhead lounging lazily in his office or on a bar stool or from a short distance in his rear view mirror.

For the first time in years Cloud had found himself relaxing enough around another person to let down his guard a little. Reno had never made any demands of Cloud or attempted to interfere in anything he did or didn't do. Reno had even been able to coax him into short conversations. Part of that was strictly self defense. The Turk just wouldn't shut the hell up, as if the sound of his own voice was needed twice as much to counter Cloud's silence. The only time Reno had been quiet for any length of time around Cloud had been just recently when he had been either asleep or had his mouth engaged in better activities.

Remembering that just made Cloud angrier. Mixed in with the anger was a bit of hurt that he wouldn't admit feeling. Truth be told, Cloud had made the first move. Perhaps he shouldn't have, but it had been so long and he had needed so much, and he had thought that just maybe... Cloud shook his head furiously, not even noticing that he was flinging angry tears from his eyes. It was just his eyes watering from the wind, that was all.

Because he was distracted, the sound registered in Cloud's awareness a half second too late to react. Right after the sharp report came the feel of something exploding into his right shoulder. Burning pain raced up his right arm into his chest and the arm dangled uselessly at his side. Struggling to keep above the pain, Cloud managed to swerve the bike past an outcropping that would provide a minimum of shelter and pull to a stop. He hit the release for the compartments that contained his swords and picked one that he could wield with his left hand only. It was the best he could do. Whoever had shot him had made sure to get his dominant sword arm.

After several minutes Cloud still couldn't hear anyone approaching his meager shelter. What the hell? Why didn't they try to finish him off while he was alone and badly injured? Cloud propped his sword against the bike and quickly searched through all the compartments. He usually kept a healing potion of some kind available for emergencies, but it looked like his luck had given out. All Cloud found was a broken glass vial.

"Don't bother, Strife!" An amused voice shouted from somewhere off to his right. "We won't be coming for you today, but I wanted you to see that we can pick you off at any time."

"Who are you?" Cloud yelled in return. Even that much effort made his head spin alarmingly. His sword was good for nothing except keeping him on his feet.

"We are all that is left and we will have what we want. Enjoy the time you have left while you can."

Cloud flipped open his phone and hit speed dial for 7th Heaven. Of course, there was no answer. There wasn't anyone there to answer, but at least it also meant that there wasn't anyone there to be in danger, either. Cloud strained all of his senses to the limit. He couldn't hear anyone around anymore. Playing with him, Cloud thought muzzily. They were playing with him.

He spared a glance for his right shoulder. It had stopped bleeding as his enhanced body attempted to heal the injury, but Cloud still couldn't move it. His last thought was that it seemed hugely coincidental that his little fan club had waited until he was alone to strike. Perhaps they weren't as confident as they thought and were testing his limits. Cloud's vision grew dark. Damn. Physical limits were topped out for the day and he hit the ground hard. Cloud thought he heard mocking laughter then nothing.

Vincent arrived like a whirlwind of tattered crimson cloth and found him, unconscious and breathing shallowly, his sword still gripped in his left hand. He used Cloud's phone to call for help. There was no way he could get both Cloud and his behemoth of a bike by himself back to safety. Vincent hesitated over whom to call. Well, Cloud wasn't going to be happy at all, but Vincent called Reno anyway. If nothing else, Reno had access to a chopper that was a far better transport for an injured man. Vincent decided that once Cloud was back in Reno's hands he was going hunting. Cloud wasn't going to appreciate Vincent's interference either, but it was obvious that his friend was more than a little distracted and in a mood to shove everyone away.

Vincent last called Rude to let him know of the situation. As Rude's deep, mellow voice flowed over the speaker, Vincent once again started to reconsider buying one of his own. They seemed to have 'some' uses. 


	12. Chapter 12

Reno burst through the back door of the 7th Heaven with enough force to warp the door on its hinges. Vincent, carrying Cloud's unconscious body, exchanged a quietly amused look with Rude. The helicopter ride back had been harrowing to say the least, Reno's piloting skill hampered by his obvious worry. If Rude hadn't been driving the car back to the bar, Vincent had doubts they would have made it without incident. Vincent maneuvered Cloud through the sadly sagging door and followed Reno's charge up the stairs.

Cloud didn't make a sound until they had him on his bed and tried to remove the blood caked coat. The dried blood had the garment stuck firmly to his skin. Every time Cloud twitched in pain Reno twitched right along with him. Despite his growing annoyance with Reno's erratic and overprotective behavior, Vincent managed to get the coat off and cut away the shirt sleeve to examine the wound. Immediately his sense of smell was assaulted by something dark and fetid. Blood and something black and viscous oozed slowly from the wound. It was obviously not a normal gun shot wound.

Vincent removed his right glove and dipped a finger in the black ooze and hissed, slinging the mess off himself quickly. Both Reno and Rude gasped as angry red blisters raised immediately on the pale fingers to match the discoloration on Cloud's skin.

"What the hell is that?" Reno yelled.

Vincent leveled a reprimanding look at Reno until the Turk regained his composure. Reno shut his mouth but continued to twitch.

"The slug was evidently laced with materia, but it's...tainted somehow," Vincent said quietly. "It's not allowing Cloud's body to heal like it would normally. He's fighting it, but it's putting a tremendous strain on his body."

"Shoulda known those bastards would know of a way to get past his defenses," Reno hissed and started pacing. He brandished his baton and swished it from side to side, wanting badly to have a target. "What now? Can you do anything for him, Vincent?"

"The slug is still in his shoulder and must come out immediately. I'll get it out then we can try washing the wound and pouring a potion directly into it. Reno, go boil some water for cleaning and find any antiseptic that Tifa might have."

Reno didn't move right away, his attention snared by the blackness encroaching further down Cloud's arm. It was horribly reminiscent of the markings of Geostigma. He remembered seeing the marks on Cloud's left arm back when he and Rude had hauled him and Tifa from the ruined church. But Cloud had been fighting against that, Reno reminded himself, and this just couldn't be the same.

"Reno!"

Reno jerked his head up at Vincent's impatient hiss.

"Water. Antiseptic. Right." He started to leave and stopped at the door. "Just do something, Vincent."

With Reno out of the room, Rude approached the bed and placed a hand on Vincent's cloaked shoulder. After a reassuring squeeze that needed no words, he backed off to let Vincent work. Vincent pulled out two potions from inside his mantle. The first one he poured over the tips of his claws and handed the second to Rude.

"Quickly," Vincent said. "Before Reno gets back, hold him down and don't let him move while I work."

Rude rounded the bed and used his considerable strength to immobilize Cloud. Even unconscious, Cloud's body attempted to react to the perceived threat and he struggled briefly. It was a short lived effort. The tainted materia left him too weak for much and he slipped deeper into oblivion. Once Cloud was still Vincent grasped his arm firmly in his human hand and delicately manipulated the claws of his artificial gauntlet into the wound. Choked sounds came from Cloud's throat the deeper Vincent had to go. Vincent found the slug resting against the bone and pinched the flattened metal between two claws.

Once he had it outside of Cloud's body the metal disintegrated. Vincent's lips thinned in displeasure. Now they had no evidence to examine. Reno came running back up the stairs with a pan of steaming water and several bottles in his arms. He nearly let loose a battle cry upon seeing his partner holding down Cloud. Another stern and piercing look from Vincent arrested his pending attack. More intimidated by Vincent than he wanted to admit, Reno approached cautiously with his supplies.

"Wash the wound out with the water and antiseptic," Vincent ordered.

Reno was no novice when it came to wounds and battlefield medicine, but this was the first time he had ever had to patch up a lover. He was ashamed to note that his hands were shaking the slightest bit. Reno worked hurriedly but efficiently, cleaning out the wound and disinfecting it. Afterwards he placed the pan of dirtied water and the bottles on Cloud's bedside table. The wound was clean but still looked an unhealthy color and black streaks still marred the pale flesh. At a nod from Vincent, Rude upended the bottle of potion and poured the entire contents into the gaping hole.

Cloud lurched back to consciousness with a pained shriek. He lashed out with his left arm and sent Rude nearly crashing to the floor. Vincent held down the injured arm and Reno jumped in to capture the left arm. Rude regained his feet and rushed to help, his sunglasses askew on his face. After a minute of struggle Cloud subsided with a soft moan and lapsed back into unconsciousness. Reno looked up at Vincent his already fair skin ashen with shock. Anything he might have said, however, stayed caught in his throat as he watched Vincent reach out and resettle Rude's shades on his face straight.

Reno blinked and flicked his glance to Cloud. When he looked back he decided he must have imagined what he had seen as Vincent and his partner were dispassionately cleaning up the scene of the minor surgery. Reno quickly forgot about it anyway as he sat next to Cloud and pulled a hand through the spiky blond hair. He was pleased when Cloud seemed to tilt his head into the caress.

"Cloud's as stable as I can make him for now, unless we try to take him to the hospital," Vincent said.

Reno snorted. "Yeah, and who's going to save all our asses when he wakes up and finds out where he is? Shinra owns and operates all the hospitals. Cloud would destroy the building on his way out."

Vincent cleaned off his claws and watched for a moment while Reno continued to run his hand over Cloud's hair and face.

"When he wakes up try to get him to drink as much as possible. Water, soup, anything. I'm not sure how much blood he lost or how long it's going to take him to recover from the tainted wound."

"Where are you going?" Reno asked. He wanted to be alone with Cloud, but he wasn't sure he wanted all that much to be alone if Cloud woke up seriously pissed.

The brief flash of teeth in Vincent's pale face was disturbingly feral. "I'm going hunting for some answers. Cloud is your main concern."

Vincent left the room in a swirl of crimson, Rude following behind. Rude flashed his phone at Reno on the way out.

"I'll keep you informed," Rude said. "Tseng has got more Turks stationed around here. He's taken the President to Healin himself for protection."

Reno nodded in acknowledgement and waved them out. Cloud was stirring in his sleep and mumbling. Once they were alone again he continued to smooth Cloud's sweat damp hair since it seemed to bring them both some much needed comfort.

"See, you stupid bastard?" Reno whispered. "See what happens when you try to do everything by yourself? You're not invincible, you dumb fuck."

Angry enough over circumstances to do some damage to the injured and unconscious man on the bed, Reno jumped to pull a chair close to the bed. He dropped his head into his hands and took deep breaths to compose himself.

"What the hells have you done to me, Cloud, huh? I'm not supposed to be worrying for you. It was just one good fuck," Reno mumbled and winced at his own lie. "Now I can't even beat the hell outta you for mattering to me."

Cloud shifted restlessly, a groan of pain rumbling from his throat and his left hand seeking blindly. Reno relented and took the sword calloused hand between his own. Cloud quieted and that seemed to relax Reno as well.

"Your super powers better kick in soon, pal, and heal you, 'cause you and me are going to have a talk or one hell of a fight." 


	13. Chapter 13

Reno yawned and stretched his arms above his head to try and ease the ache in his neck and back. It was very late and Cloud still hadn't reawakened, nor had Reno's cell phone rung. He was starting to get fidgety with mounting tension and tempted to call Rude, an act that would be very stupid on his part if Rude and Vincent were trying to remain unobserved. Reno had no choice but to wait.

Cloud lay very still and looked as if he hadn't moved at all since lapsing back into unconsciousness. A couple of times Reno had even placed his hand lightly on Cloud's chest to make sure he still breathed. The utter stillness was more unnerving than the silence. It wasn't like Cloud was a talkative person anyway, but that and the waxy look to his complexion had Reno fighting the urge to shake him awake.

"I'm going to make some coffee if I have to stay awake all night, you insensitive shit," Reno told Cloud.

He was calmer than he had been earlier and had been talking to Cloud off and on, staggering between concerned queries and irritated vitriol. Cloud didn't respond to any of it, of course, but the venting made Reno feel better. Grumbling to himself, Reno lightly descended the stairs into the darkened kitchen area. He set up the coffee maker and while he waited for it to brew, he noticed the damaged hinges of the back door. Oh hell, he thought, better get that fixed before Tifa comes back or she'll have my balls.

Reno was fixing his first life saving cup when he heard a crash from upstairs. Cursing loudly and balancing the cup, he rushed up the stairs to find Cloud sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. Cloud's eyes were wild and unfocused, his faced turned towards the noise of Reno entering the room. He had the dazed look of a crazed animal caught in a trap.

"Cloud?" Reno asked from out of reach. He wasn't sure getting too close was a good idea. "Can you understand me?"

Cloud blinked his eyes a few times in an effort to focus on Reno's voice. He tried to move his right arm and stopped with a grimace of pain.

"Reno."

Reno breathed a sigh of relief and set down his coffee before crouching next to Cloud. Blue eyes watched his every move and got steadily clearer.

"Let's get you back on the bed," Reno said and wrapped his arms around Cloud's upper body being careful to avoid jostling the injured arm. "What were you thinking, huh? Never mind. You weren't."

"How did I get back here?" Cloud asked. He bit his lip to hold back a pained groan. "You?"

"Vincent. You can thank him later." Reno managed to get Cloud on the bed and sighed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot."

"Well, ha ha, so you have, smart ass," Reno said and leveled a glare at Cloud. "You probably could have avoided it by staying home."

Cloud glared right back, pain making him even more on edge.

"Are you saying I can't protect myself?"

"No. No!" Reno pulled on his own hair. "Dammit, Cloud! I don't want to argue about this again. I'm saying you were outnumbered and they used tainted materia. I could have helped."

Cloud turned his face away, and Reno let out a sharp sound of anger.

"You won't even admit that much, will you?" Reno sat on the edge of the bed. "I should call Tifa and leave you in her care." He yelped when Cloud grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard enough to make the bones ache. "What the hell?!"

"No," Cloud said menacingly. "I don't want Tifa and the kids here."

"Fine, then you put up with me," Reno said.

Cloud glared at the redhead a moment longer to make his point then released his wrist. Reno rubbed the red marks on his skin.

"Jerk," Reno said.

"Arrogant ass," Cloud mumbled. He turned his face back to Reno and let his body relax into the bedding. He reached for Reno's arm again, this time his grip gentle in a silent request for company. "Hurts."

"Yeah." Reno let the rest of his anger fade away and gave in to the impulse to run his free hand through Cloud's hair. "You're not healing like you should, not even with the potion. "The bastards thought of a weakness to use against you."

Cloud didn't reply, his burst of energy used up for the moment. Reno looked longingly at the cooling cup of coffee that was just out of reach, but he stayed where he was. He wondered if Vincent and Rude were having any luck. Vincent and Rude. Something clicked in Reno's head. Vincent and Rude. Rude arriving to help when Reno hadn't called him. The two of them leaving to work together. The black hair on Rude's suit. Now that he was calm and thinking more clearly, Reno was sure he had seen Vincent set Rude's sunglasses straight. An amazed snort of laughter bubbled from his throat.

"No. Fucking. Way," Reno chuckled, his laugh disturbing Cloud.

"Hmm?" Cloud asked and opened his eyes fractionally.

Reno chuckled a bit more then leaned forward to press his forehead against Cloud's and felt confident and amused enough to dare brushing their lips together.

"Nothing, babe," Reno said. "It just looks like there's someone else I need to grill for a few answers."

After Cloud fell asleep again Reno retrieved his now cold cup of coffee drank it anyway. Even cold he had made it strong enough to raise the dead and the hit of caffeine helped him stay awake. No matter Cloud's pissy attitude about it, Reno was still going to follow his orders to watch Cloud's back. The situation had just gotten a little...more personal.

Reno's cell rang quietly in his pocket and he flipped it open.

"Talk to me."

"We found their base," Rude's voice rumbled over the line, rich with satisfaction.

Reno felt the tingle of blood lust in his veins. "Anybody home?"

"No, but Vincent found some more of that tainted materia and what he thinks might be something to counteract its effects."

"Good." Reno was satisfied that he would have a chance at a little payback. "Bring it in. Cloud's not getting much better and he's in pain."

"We'll be back soon," Rude promised and ended the call.

Reno sat back. His lips curved in mischievious anticipation at the thought of making Rude squirm a little. As soon as Cloud started to heal he would see if he was right. Reno looked forward to seeing if he could make the big man blush. 


	14. Chapter 14

Reno woke up because it felt as if the whole room was shaking around him. Huh? Earthquake? His sleep fuddled mind slowly cleared. No, not an earthquake. Cloud. Reno had relaxed on the bed, keeping watch over Cloud when he had fallen asleep. Now, Cloud was curled so close into Reno's body it looked like he was trying to crawl into the Turk's skin and he was shaking so hard with chills that his teeth chattered.  
Reno scooted back and placed a hand on Cloud's face. The skin was very hot and dry. Shit. Not good.

Reno jumped up and took the basin he had used earlier to the bathroom to fill with cold water. He was back at Cloud's side within a few minutes, wetting a cloth and running it over the flushed skin. Cloud flinched and moaned at the touch. He tried burrowing further under the covers and batted at the cold rag. Feverish blue eyes slitted open and parched lips parted in protest. Reno held his breath, waiting to see who Cloud asked for in his delirium.

After a few painful swallows, Cloud rasped, "Reno? Freezing."

Letting out the breath he had been unconsciously holding, Reno captured the flailing arm and continued to bathe Cloud's face.

"No, babe. You're burning with fever. Stop fighting me. I'm trying to make you feel better."

Reno dipped the cloth in the water again and folded it into a pad over Cloud's forehead.

"I'm going to get you something cold to drink. Vincent said you needed fluids."

Cloud only nodded mutely, too ill and weak for words. Reno ran back down to the bar. In the refrigerator he found a pitcher of water. He also found a bottle of one of those electrolyte drinks that tasted like flavored sweat. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he grabbed it anyway and took everything back up the stairs. Cloud hadn't moved except to toss the wet rag on the floor. Reno shook his head in exasperation and retrieved it to put back in the basin.

"Damn, but you're a terrible patient."

Cloud opened his eyes a crack to attempt a glare at Reno. It looked more like a childish pout and Reno had to bite his lower lip hard to stifle a bark of laughter.

"And you suck as a nurse," Cloud whispered.

Reno leered suggestively. "Oh, I could be persuaded to. Betcha I'd look better in one of those white uniforms than those chicks at Kalm General, too."

Cloud rolled his eyes over Reno's ever present, raging libido then groaned as Reno hoisted him into a sitting position. He tried to shove Reno away.

"Leave...off."

"Nope. Vincent said you have to drink. You're going to drink." Reno grinned to cover his worry. "You've got your choice of water or this stuff that's the color of monster piss and probably tastes like it, too."

Cloud gave a weak snarl and pointed to the water. Reno had put a straw in the glass and held it so the blond could drink. The cold water in his stomach made Cloud shiver harder, and he tried to push it away after only half. Reno cupped the back of his head.

"All of it," Reno crooned in a falsely sweet voice, "or you'll be wearing it instead."

"Go to hell, Reno."

"Taking care of your grouchy ass is pretty much the same, babe, so I'll be staying," Reno said. "Give in gracefully, Cloud. That was some nasty shit you got hit with so be a good boy until Vincent and Rude get back."

Reno didn't bother to hold back the laugh at the weak version of Cloud's 'gonna get you back sooner or later' death glare. He brushed his lips over a hot forehead and held out the glass once again. Cloud finished the water and tried to cross his arms defiantly over his chest. The action jerked an involuntary gasp of pain from him as it pulled the injured right arm. Reno frowned and opened his left hand to give Cloud a couple of pain killers he had found in the first aid kit behind the bar. He watched to make sure Cloud swallowed them.

Irritated that he could do nothing more at the moment for his lover, Reno wondered where the hell Vincent and Rude were. 'Soon' had long since come and gone. Cloud was getting worse instead of better, and he really needed whatever cure Vincent had found. As if on cue, his cell phone rang. The caller i.d. showed it to be Rude. Reno brushed his fingers through the groggy blond's hair and walked away, flipping open the phone.

"Where the hells are you?" Reno growled.

"I told you. We're coming," Rude answered.

"I'll just bet you were," Reno snapped back. "Play baste the Turk later, partner, and get your asses back here. Cloud's feverish and getting worse."

A minute of dead silence followed that. Reno could almost see Rude gathering his self control. He hadn't meant to play his hand like that, but hells, he was a little upset.

"Understood," Rude said in clipped tones and closed the connection.

Reno winced. That was all he needed to make the day perfect. He had intended on teasing Rude about Vincent, not piss him off by implying he was fucking around instead of getting things done. Damn, a drink or three or four would be good right about now. The temptation of the empty bar was a siren's call. Firmly putting those thoughts away until later, Reno stepped back into the bedroom. He sat on the bed, and the dipping of the mattress made Cloud open his eyes. Cloud smiled a little at Reno.

"Do you hear it?" Cloud asked, hoarsely.

"Hear what?"

"She's singing to me."

"Who?" Reno's brow furrowed in confusion. Man, Cloud was really messed up.

"Aeris." Cloud's faint smile widened and his face smoothed. "She's singing to me."

Oh, hell no! Unmindful of the injured arm, Reno grasped Cloud by both shoulders and shook him violently.

"No way, babe!" Reno shouted. "You do not get to go there, yet!"

Cloud gasped in agony as Reno shook him. Pain tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Reno glowered at him, breathing hard, furious fear etched on his face. He was about to smack some sense into the blond when a black gloved hand and a golden claw caught him and casually pitched him into Rude. Reno crashed into the unmoving wall of Rude's chest.

"Take the idiot downstairs and pour some bourbon down his throat," Vincent hissed angrily. "Sit on him if you have to until I'm done."

Rude dragged Reno down the stairs and shoved him onto a bar stool. Tipping down his shades, he gave Reno a curious look.

"Trying to kill him, Reno?"

"No!" Reno suddenly found his fingernails very interesting and stared at them instead of meeting his partner's gaze. "I just...he..." Reno faltered. What could he say that wouldn't make him sound like the idiot that Vincent accused him of being? "Fuck. Give me the drink."

Rude wordlessly handed over the tumbler of straight bourbon. Reno tipped it up and swallowed until it was empty. He lit a cigarette with shaky hands and peered at his partner through the smoke. He needed a distraction.

"So," Reno drawled. "How long have you been enjoying some Turkish Delight?"

Rude's answer was a healthy smack to Reno's nose.

"The hell?!" Reno put a protective hand over his nose, checking to see if it was broken.

"You're too nosy and tactless for words, Reno. Take that to mean 'no comment at this time' and leave it be."

Satisfied his nose wasn't broken, Reno pushed his empty glass towards Rude and stuck out his tongue.

"Bully."

Rude merely sighed at Reno's childish response and refilled the glass, making it a triple this time. He hoped Vincent had found the correct antidote to help Cloud. Evidently having his new lover injured was making Reno more than a little bat shit crazy. 


	15. Chapter 15

Reno was relatively subdued when Vincent came silently down the stairs. Nearly half a bottle of fine, aged bourbon can do that. However, his brilliant eyes immediately locked on and tracked the gunman blending in the shadows. As soused as he was, Reno could still read something of a quiet satisfaction from Vincent's face. The tension between Reno's shoulders abruptly loosened.

"Hey, T. D., how's Cloud?" Reno slurred.

Vincent cocked a questioning eyebrow at Rude who only shrugged a shoulder and indicated he would tell Vincent later.

"It was the correct antidote. Cloud is much better. The fever is gone and the wound is finally healing rapidly. He wants a shower. I told him that was fine as soon as his shoulder was completely closed," Vincent said.

Reno shuddered all over, the fear that had been present ever since Cloud had been deliriously talking about Aeris singing finally leaving him completely. Cloud would be okay. Reno hadn't totally fucked his mission. Mission? Who the hell was he kidding? It was Cloud he was worried about, not Rufus' reaction to a blown mission. Gathering all the drunken sincerity he could muster, Reno stood before Vincent and attempted a bow that ended with him landing face first into Vincent's chest. Giving a darkly amused chuckle Vincent held Reno upright.

"Thank you," Reno said, surprisingly clearly.

Reno meandered his way to the stairs to see for himself that Cloud was okay. At the top he hesitated in the doorway to see the blond resting quietly. Cursing his new insecurity around Cloud, Reno hovered there until some noise he made roused Cloud.

"Reno? C' mere."

Reno shuffled towards the bed and literally dropped in a sprawl on the mattress to rest his head on Cloud's chest. Cloud wrinkled his nose at the strong alcohol fumes.

"By all the gods, Reno, did you drink the bar dry?"

Reno raised bleary, red-rimmed eyes.

"Vincent wouldn't let me stay. I was...I was..." Reno mumbled.

"Worried for me?" Cloud asked, then snickered. "Some tough Turk, you are."

Reno pushed himself into a wobbly sitting position.

"Oh, fuck you, Cloud. You were all ready to traipse off with the singing flower girl. Maybe Zack would have met you halfway," Reno sneered, not caring at the moment that it was a low blow. His own feelings were a bit bruised.

Cloud shoved him off the bed and stood shakily on his own feet. With a withering glare at the man on the floor he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door firmly. Reno slowly rewound the last thing he had said through his brain and groaned at his own ineptitude. He considered himself lucky Cloud hadn't felt like kicking his ass. Reno hauled himself to his feet and shut and locked Cloud's door. He shed his own clothes quickly and was glad to find that Cloud hadn't locked the bathroom door.

Reno slid aside the shower door to find Cloud just leaning against the tile holding his nearly healed arm. The scar was red and jagged, but all that encroaching blackness was gone. Cloud raised his head and glared at him from under dripping hair.

"What do you want now, Reno?"

"I've been sitting by your bed for nearly a full day and night. I could use a shower myself."

"You could have waited your turn," Cloud pointed out.

Reno shrugged. Hell with it. "I thought...you might need or want some help. You know, that arm is going to be kinda weak for a day or so."

"I doubt I'll be attacked in my own shower," Cloud jeered.

Reno blinked. "Aw, screw it. You wanna be a hard ass, fine with me. I've taken more shit from you in the past couple of weeks than I have from anyone. I don't need anymore." He wasn't even aware his tone dripped bitter disappointment.

Reno took one step when a hand closed over his arm. He looked back to see Cloud holding him, chewing on his bottom lip uncertainly. The unconscious gesture softened Reno towards the man once again. Without speaking, Reno closed the shower door and picked up the shampoo bottle to squirt some in his palms. He ran his hands through Cloud's hair and lathered gently. Cloud's eyes closed and he leaned into the gentle touch. While Cloud rinsed under the spray Reno quickly washed his own hair and soaped both their bodies. A telltale rise became apparent from both men.

Cloud's cheeks pinked and he started to open his mouth to say something, but Reno quickly spit out a mouthful of water and covered his lips. Cloud moaned into the kiss as Reno wrapped one hand around both soapy slick erections. He increased his grip and speed when Cloud threw his head back in a gasp and dragged his teeth down the offered throat. The brush with danger and death had them both on edge and it didn't take much effort on Reno's part to bring them both off. They leaned together in the shower, watching the water wash away the evidence and tried to catch their breath.

"Thank you." The words were spoken so lowly that Reno almost didn't hear them. "For staying with me, that is," Cloud clarified. "You're still an ass for not telling me in the first place."

Reno chuckled and led the way from the shower. He attacked Cloud's hair with a towel until he looked like an indignant chocobo chick, all fluffy with a cute scowl. Cloud swatted his hands away and tried to bring some spiky order to his hair. In the bedroom Reno was glad to see that Rude had thought to bring him a duffle of clothes. Ignoring it, he chose to pull a naked Cloud into the bed with him and snuggle close.

"Tomorrow we'll go kick some serious ass," Reno mouthed against Cloud's ear.

"And tonight?" Cloud asked, squirming a little from the flicking of a tongue over his ear lobe.

Reno grinned wickedly. "Tonight I'm going to make sure you sleep really soundly."

Cloud planted a palm on Reno chest. "Think so?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Cloud smiled.

Down in the bar Rude and Vincent were enjoying a quiet drink together. Every once in a while a thump and a muted yell filtered down to them. Vincent sighed and tucked his black hair back.

"Tomorrow we get to try to flush out the little terrorist group and they are upstairs having sex while Cloud is barely healed," Vincent said.

Rude raised his glass. "To the young and the senseless."

Vincent gifted his lover with a rare smile for the quip.

"So, what did Reno mean when he called me T. D.?"

Rude groaned and drew the tips of two fingers down his goatee.

"Somehow, I just knew you weren't going to let that one go." 


	16. Chapter 16

Reno once again woke up with tufts of spiky blond hair threatening to spear his nasal passages. That was perfectly fine with him as long as the man they belonged to stayed right where he was. Cloud was turned towards him, one arm curled with the hand under his cheek and the other arm looped over Reno's waist. Reno pushed the hair away from both their faces. He thought Cloud's color was a huge improvement over the day before. Although still pale, Cloud no longer had that waxy, ill appearance.

Cloud sleepily turned his head towards Reno's touch, murmuring softly. Reno's chest tightened once again with dread that Cloud might mistake him for Zack until Cloud said Reno's name on a breathy sigh and wiggled closer. The clench around Reno's heart released and he couldn't keep the shit eating grin off his face. Now that was more like it! Waking up to a cuddling Cloud who knew who he was made the coming confrontation more palatable. Reno started to rub his free hand down Cloud's naked back in long, caressing strokes ending each pass just a little closer to the cleft of Cloud's ass. It wasn't long before Cloud's eyelids fluttered with dawning awareness and he moved his body against Reno's.

Reno nipped the lobe of his ear and whispered into it. "Christen the new day with me, babe. C'mon, open your eyes and let me see them."

Cloud moaned and cracked his eyes open enough that the mako gleam in them could be seen.

"Reno, you're insatiable."

"Is that a complaint?" Reno asked and teased a single finger between Cloud's cheeks to rub light circles around his opening.

After a long minute of biting his lip against the pleasurable feeling Cloud sighed, "No."

"Good," Reno said. "I wouldn't have believed you anyway. That stiffie pressed between us would call you a liar."

Reno trailed open mouthed kisses down Cloud's chest while pressing him flat on his back and enjoying the feel of needy hands clutching his hair and the body writhing beneath him. He especially enjoyed the sharp intake of breath he heard when he swirled his tongue around the very sensitive head before taking Cloud deep into his throat. After some long, slow sucks he released Cloud to drag his tongue over the velvet soft skin of his balls. Reno found the abandoned tube of lube and expertly flipped the tube open with his thumb and coated his fingers. Taking Cloud back into his mouth, he returned to teasing the tight, puckered opening with slick fingers, never breaching, just applying enough pressure to make Cloud eager to press back against his hand.

"Ngh! Reno!"

"What was that, babe?" Reno lifted his head to grin knowingly. "Need something?"

"More," was all Cloud could manage to say.

"Whatever you want, babe."

Reno quit his teasing to ease two slick fingers in to the second knuckle, pumping in and out in time with his relentless suction. Cloud moved his hips more urgently, crying out quietly and started to pull on Reno's hair in earnest. A purposeful glide over his prostate had Cloud moaning loudly.

"Reno, please," Cloud bit his tongue to still the release of anything that could be construed as begging.

He didn't have to finish the sentence anyway. Reno could feel the want and need all but coursing off his pale skin in waves. Inching his way up Cloud's body and kissing every inch of taut skin on the way, Reno withdrew his fingers to coat himself with the lube. He ravished Cloud's open mouth at the same time he thrust his fingers in deep. Cloud arched off the bed, his shout of pleasure swallowed by his lover.

"Mmm, Cloud, so hot, so good, so very responsive," Reno murmured against his lips. "Do you want more? I want to hear you say it."

"Yes!" Cloud hissed, barely coherent. "I want you in me."

"Oh, yes," Reno answered and slid halfway home with one stroke, his breath hitching at the feel of the tight clenching heat.

He inched in until he was fully inside and had to take a shaky breath to still the tremors that threatened to overwhelm his body. The sting of Cloud's fingernails digging into his shoulders and they way powerful legs wrapped around his waist was nearly Reno's undoing. Determined to maintain his control, Reno wrapped an arm under Cloud's hips to tilt his ass at a higher angle. Reno kept the pace slow, each thrust long and deep, but the angle kept him gliding over the prostate with each languid movement.

A low growl built in Cloud's throat and an answering fierce sound rumbled within Reno's chest. Reno took a firmer hold of Cloud's hips, knowing fully well he was probably leaving bruises. This lover was his, damn it! This pliant but proudly demanding side of Cloud was his alone to see and savor and he would fight to keep it. Reno increased his force and speed until the bed nearly moved across the wood floor from the momentum, and Cloud bucked and met each thrust with an animal hunger.

Reno could feel the orgasm rising within himself. He clamped a stranglehold on his self control and wrapped a slippery hand around Cloud's stiff flesh. All it took was a few pulls with a little twist at the top of each stroke in concert with the pounding rhythm and Cloud threw his head back with a choked off scream, baring that gorgeous arch of neck once again. He spurted hotly in Reno's hand while his whole body trembled with the force of the pleasure. Reno prolonged the excruciating feeling of pleasure/pain until he couldn't hold back anymore and the movement of his hips became ragged with approaching climax. The rippling of Cloud's clenching heat around him pushed him over the edge and he yelled his completion.

Shaking from the force of his release, Reno's arms buckled and he tilted his head to rest against Cloud's chest, just listening to the pounding thud of his lover's heartbeat that resounded in time with the feel of the blood rushing through his own veins. Cloud stroked his hands through Reno's tangled hair and down his back. His eyes were closed and his face peaceful when Reno finally found the strength to raise up and look.

Fierce possessiveness and a rising tide of emotion forced words from Reno's throat.

"Let me have your back, babe. Don't try to take this on alone. Let me and Rude and Vincent help you take the bastards apart. Turks are involved anyway." Reno eased himself from Cloud's body, evoking a small hiss from them both and clasped the side of Cloud's face to make him look and see the sincerity in his eyes. "I swear I won't let you down."

Cloud frowned thoughtfully and tapped a single finger against Reno's lips.

"I don't know, Reno. The last time you were supposed to back me up Yazoo shot me in the back."

Reno's face paled to a chalky white in shock then turned bright red with embarrassed anger until he caught the barely there twinkle in Cloud's eyes and the twitch of his upper lip.

"You rotten little bastard!" He howled and attacked Cloud in the ribs with tickling tormenting fingers in revenge.

Much later, after a shower together that was prolonged with more playful passion, they dressed and went downstairs to scrounge some breakfast. Much to their surprise, they found not only a ready breakfast but Rude and Vincent waiting for them.

"What?" Reno started only to be cut off short by Vincent.

"Someone had to keep watch while you two had a delightful time," Vincent said with a slightly wicked smile.

Reno winced and barely managed an audible thanks while his lover eyed him curiously.  
Rude grinned and it looked downright menacing.

"Eat up, boys," Rude said in his deep voice. "It's time to bust some heads. We'll need every bit of strength and luck we can get."

"Later," Vincent continued. "We can talk."

Such a simple statement, but it sent more shivers down Reno's spine than the thought of four men taking on an unknown number of zealous assailants. 


	17. Chapter 17

After the hastily devoured meal, who knew Vincent was so damn good in the kitchen, Rude grabbed Reno by the scruff of the neck. With a firm grip on a red ponytail, Rude led his partner away muttering about weapons and explosives. Reno cast a last pitiful, forlorn glance back at the table, leading Cloud to believe that much more was going to be happening. The entreaty in those sad eyes had Cloud half rising from his chair until it dawned on him that it was partially an act. No matter what trouble the Turk had stirred up Reno really had nothing to fear from his partner.

Cloud settled back in his chair with another cup of coffee and basked in the comfortable silence that was Vincent. Cloud had been relieved to see no condemnation in Vincent's eyes, just speculation and a quiet, warming concern. Vincent walked around the table and took Reno's seat to lay the palm of his slightly cool flesh hand over the shoulder wound exposed by Cloud's sleeveless top. He traced the thick pattern of scarring that would not be there if not for the tainted materia. Vincent felt a moment of sadness that he hadn't been able to spare his friend yet another ugly, tangible reminder of violence permanently etched in his flesh.

"How does it feel today, Cloud?" Vincent asked.

Cloud extended the arm and rotated the shoulder a few times experimentally. Stretching the arm backwards pulled at the scar tissue and made him wince.

"I still don't have full range of motion, but it will do," Cloud said.

"Be sure, Cloud. False bravado with this group will get you and maybe more than just you killed," Vincent warned.

Cloud flicked a glance towards the doorway Reno and Rude had gone through to get to their vehicles. He frowned thoughtfully and tapped his fingers against his lower lip. Cloud knew Vincent was watching him very carefully.

"It will do," Cloud said again. "Vincent, you haven't said or asked anything but you seem to know," Cloud tried to broach the subject circumspectly.

"It's not my business."

"But I still respect your wisdom and opinion," Cloud persisted.

Vincent sighed. It was moments like these that forced him to remember how very young Cloud still was despite all that he had done and been subjected to. In that particular area, his heart, was Cloud most vulnerable. It had already been torn asunder twice. Vincent didn't want to consider what a third time might do to his young friend.

"Is this something you truly want or is it just a way to forget past hurts?" Vincent finally asked.

"Maybe Reno was just an annoyance in the beginning, and I'm still angry that he lied to me," Cloud said slowly then sighed. "But yes, I think I want this. He doesn't treat me like I have to stand on this tall pedestal and he makes me feel wanted and desired."

Cloud blushed. He really hadn't meant to admit to that last part, but Vincent just nodded in understanding.

"He has made you smile again," Vincent said. "A real smile, one that can also be seen in your eyes."

Cloud thought about all the times Reno had said or done something outrageous over the past few weeks to try and provoke a response from him. He let his lips curl upwards faintly and shook his head wryly.

"I guess he has."

"He will be good to you," Vincent said, and Cloud had to duck his head. He wondered if Vincent knew how protective he sounded.

"Vincent," Cloud began hesitantly. "Are you really...?"

Vincent smiled enigmatically and didn't allow Cloud to finish.

"Yes, and it is good for both of us. Although if Reno ever refers to me as 'Turkish Delight' again I just may shoot him." Vincent lifted an eyebrow. "Not fatally, of course. Just enough to teach him a lesson in discretion, but then again, Rude may have matters well in hand by now."

Cloud felt the faintest trickle of alarm. Reno certainly was suicidal at times. The two men walked outside to find Rude organizing some supplies in the trunk of his car while Reno sat on the ground rubbing his jaw. Cloud crouched in front of him and pulled down his hand to examine the darkening bruise.

"Idiot," Cloud chided. "You always have to push people's buttons, don't you?"

Reno leaned into Cloud's touch and pushed his tongue against his teeth to make sure none were loose. He was damn glad Rude had pulled his punch. His partner could have easily broken his jaw and shattered all his teeth if he had wanted to do some real damage. He wouldn't be teasing Rude about his relationship with Vincent anytime in the near future, that was if they survived the day. Although he didn't need the help, Reno let Cloud pull him to his feet and pouted lightly.

"Kiss it and make it better?" Reno asked pitifully. "It might even bring us luck, you know."

Cloud snorted a laugh at Reno's antics and turned his head to give his lover a scorching, devouring kiss. Even as it made his jaw ache, Reno closed his eyes and luxuriated in the slick, silky feel of Cloud's tongue gliding against his own and the urgent press of lips. All thoughts of battle leaked from Reno's brain to be replaced by the idea of throwing Cloud over his shoulder and barricading them in his room for the rest of the day. A discreet cough brought them back from the passionate haze.

"Another time, boys," Rude said and pulled on his leather gloves with an expression of anticipation.

Reno licked his lips, winked, and said, "If that's how you make things better, I'll have to see about managing a groin pull or something today."

Cloud whapped him in the back of the head and turned on his heel to gear up in his room. Rude looked at his partner over his sunglasses.

"Reno, you trying for a matching mark on the other side of your jaw?"

"Naw," Reno scoffed. "I'm just getting him wound up. Cloud will fight even harder today just so he can get me back later."

"Idiot," Rude echoed Cloud and exchanged a faint smile with his own lover. They were both looking forward to a little mayhem today and the adrenalin rush and release that came later. 


	18. Chapter 18

Reno was pouting. There was no other word for it, but no one dared say it out loud. That EMR of his packed quite a wallop when he was in a decidedly pissy mood. The knowledge that his lover was going into a fight while only partially healed combined with the fact his boss had refused to authorize his use of a helicopter had made the redhead sullen and surly. It hadn't helped any when Cloud had pointed out that Shinra helicopters weren't exactly stealth equipped.

"And I suppose that roaring behemoth of yours is sneaky?" Reno had snapped back and stalked off to reduce some set aside lumber into kindling with vicious kicks.

Cloud had looked worried, but Rude only smiled slightly and his eyes glittered behind his shades. He knew that Reno in a rage was good to have at your back. Once he calmed down enough to think logically, Reno would take out all his aggression on the idiots who had attacked his employers and his lover.

Rude had been on the phone with Tseng, coordinating their attack. By the time he snapped his phone shut Reno had returned.

"The four of us will be going in as the first wave from the ground," Rude said. "We'll go by vehicle until we're just out of range then go in the rest of the way on foot to infiltrate. Once we're in, Tseng will bring in the rest of the Turks by fleet helicopter."

"Oh, so Tseng gets a bird," Reno interrupted.

"Reno, let him finish," Cloud said, exasperated. His shoulder was aching and he was hiding it. He just wanted this finished. "You'll be with me on Fenrir. You wanted my back, didn't you?"

Reno shut up, but his eyes let Cloud know that he wasn't fooled one bit. Cloud stared right back and hefted his last sword into the compartments on his bike like it was a child's toy. He swung a leg over his bike and waited for Reno to get on behind him. When he felt Reno mount behind him and wrap arms around his waist, he turned around slightly.

"When this is over you and I have some talking to do," Cloud said and started the bike. Then he switched on the headset Rude had given him.

Reno did the same and they listened to Rude's directions to the abandoned factory. After that they were on radio silence. Reno all but plastered himself against Cloud's back in a mixture of worry and the fact Cloud was one reckless, scary driver. By the time they reached the bluff where the vehicles would be stashed, Cloud had to peel Reno off his back. Reno stood on shaky legs and retied his wind whipped hair.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Give me a helicopter and some heat seekers after me any day. It would be a hella lot safer than riding with you."

Cloud grinned at him cheekily and pulled out the sword that could be broken down into multiple segments. Rude and Vincent joined them, Vincent moving as quietly as a shadow. He took point and the small group moved through the scattered trees and neglected underbrush surrounding the factory. It seemed the little cult like band had grown over confident after taking down Cloud. There were only two on sentry duty, and they were easily dispatched by a couple of well placed blows by Vincent and Reno.

The two were tied and gagged and tracer bugs attached to them. Reno used his toe to flip one onto his back. The unconscious guard couldn't have been more than sixteen.

"Damn," Reno said. "They're just a bunch of kids."

"Dangerous, brainwashed kids who play with bombs and tainted materia," Vincent reminded him and, after a nod to Rude, disappeared in a swirl of his cloak to leap to the top of the factory.

Right before the other three entered the under levels of the factory, Cloud grabbed Reno's shoulder.

"Disable only," Cloud whispered. He swallowed a couple of times. "I don't want any more death over Sephiroth or the Remnants."

He didn't realize he was rubbing his right shoulder, but Reno saw it and was nearly crackling with electricity.

"No promises," Reno returned. "If it's us or them, I'm going to choose us. You know that."

Cloud nodded but his eyes were sad. 


	19. Chapter 19

Reno swiped blood from his eyes again. His concentration was divided between keeping his own skin intact and unconsciously watching out for his lover. During one such lapse one of the mako powered brats had landed a hit above his right eyebrow. Facial wounds always bled like a bitch and it only served to make Reno angry.

"Stupid punk!" Reno hissed and kicked the boy away.

The advantage of surprise hadn't lasted very long and the horde with their dyed silver hair kept coming like cockroaches. Reno could hear Vincent's shots as the sniper accurately destroyed weapons one after the other. None of them wanted to be shot with a slug juiced up with tainted materia. As crazed as they were, the loss of the weapons didn't stop the brats from fighting. Reno was hard pressed to follow Cloud's request and not inflict lethal harm. It was taking too long to disarm and disable even with the Turks' skill, not to mention Rude's and Cloud's brute strength.

Reno chanced another look at Cloud. His lover was using the flat of his huge sword to swat at four opponents. In his efforts to only knock them unconscious instead of kill, Cloud was taking more than a few hits. Across the distance separating them, Reno could see Cloud tiring and favoring his right arm more. Damned hero was going to get himself killed trying to be lenient, Reno fumed silently.

"Reno! Down!" Rude's voice rumbled and Reno's body reacted to the command instinctively, dropping and twisting to sweep the legs of his assailant.

Reno kicked the kid in the head for good measure and yelled, "Thanks, partner!"

"You can thank me by getting your head outta you ass and focus!" Rude yelled back.

The accusation stung. Reno had never allowed anything to interfere in his work. Fuck. Had he become that wrapped up in Cloud that it was costing him his edge? Reno viciously beat into submission another attacker to vent his frustration then he heard Tseng's voice over his comm.

"Incoming."

Over the battle cries and screaming, Reno could hear the boom of multiple launches. He jerked his goggles down over his eyes and covered his mouth and nose with a mask. Canisters tore through the factory and pumped their choking payload into the air. Gasping and coughing, the remaining followers were becoming clumsier in their attacks.

Reno looked again to where he had last seen Cloud. His chest grew painfully tight when he caught sight of a weaponless Cloud wavering on his feet and holding his weakened arm. The huge Buster sword was in the hands of a kid who had been smart enough to cover his mouth and nose with his shirt. Reno sprinted across the floor towards the two. Instead of thinking rationally and striking at the kid, Reno only thought of protecting his injured lover.

"Cloud, look out!" Reno screamed and hurtled between them.

His hands struck Cloud's chest just as nauseating pain slammed through his back and right side. Reno looked down to see the tip of the Buster sword poking through his shirt.

"Fuck. Not again," Reno mumbled dazedly and fell to his knees.

His vision dimmed and the last thing he heard was Cloud's horrified yell and a single shot. 


	20. Chapter 20

As far as reasons to wake up go, pain was an excellent motivator. That and the feel of strange hands restraining him. Semi-conscious, Reno struggled against the hands that held him. Every movement was accompanied by bursts of nearly incapacitating pain. Add to that the fact that he couldn't seem to draw enough air into his lungs and Reno's sharply honed survival instincts jumped straight into a berserker overdrive.

Some sadistic bastard had wrenched open his jaw and was trying to shove a tube down his throat. Reno choked and gagged and thrashed more violently. The invading tube scraped delicate throat tissues and the many hands holding him increased their grip to a punishing vise.

"Damn it, I said put restraints on the man!"

Reno didn't recognize the irate voice. He couldn't remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was Cloud about to be cut down by a deluded, demented child. Reno's whole body convulsed. Where was Cloud? Had he gotten to his lover in time? An inhuman growl rasped in his throat as Reno strained again to break free.

"Let me through to him now!"

Angry, urgent, sexy even when supremely pissed over being thwarted. That voice Reno recognized. Some of the crushing pain in his chest eased just from hearing Cloud arguing with whoever was torturing the Turk. Reno managed to open his eyes the slightest bit just as familiar hands cupped his face to still his head movements. Cloud was an indistinct blur of gold and glowing blue, but his touch was warm and alive. Reno's sigh of relief was nothing more than a harsh gasp for air.

"Reno, it's only the medics. Stop fighting and let them do their job. You're badly hurt and you're making it worse." Cloud leaned closer and Reno focused on his voice and the pinched, furious features. "Listen to me. The fight's over. It's all over. Calm your ass down before you kill yourself."

Reno's body relaxed slightly and he kept his gaze locked with mako blue as an anchor in the haze of pain and confusion. He barely felt the prick in his arm in comparison to the burning agony of the rest of his body. A terrifying paralysis moved over him and he made an incoherent sound of panic. Only the sound of Cloud's voice kept Reno from attempting to lash out again.

"It's okay," Cloud repeated. "Let them place the tube. It will help you breathe."

Placing his trust in his lover, Reno shuddered as much as the deepening paralysis would allow and slowly blinked his eyes in understanding. Cloud had to remove his hands from the Turk's face to allow the medics to work, but stayed within Reno's line of sight.

"We're going to put him out now for the flight to the medical center, Sir."

Cloud flicked his attention to the man speaking then returned his attention to Reno. "Did you understand that, Reno? You're going to sleep now, but it will still be okay. You'll be much better when you wake up again." Cloud's tone conveyed the notion that he damned well better be or someone would die.

The sedatives worked quickly, even against Reno's adrenalin fueled body, and his eyes closed against his will. He distantly felt a hand brush through his hair.

"He'll be taken straight to surgery. One of the other 'copters will follow directly behind us. You really should let one of the other medics check you over first when you get there, Sir."

"I'm fine," Reno heard Cloud say, dismissing his own injuries.

Stubborn ass, Reno thought, then he slipped into blessedly painless unconsciousness. 


	21. Chapter 21

Reno's return to reality was slow and broken into stages. His nose wrinkled in distaste at the sharp, cold, antiseptic odor that let him know he was once again in the medical ward. He'd been there enough in his career with Shinra to be intimately familiar with every area. His ears picked up the insistent beep of a heart monitor and the otherwise quiet room told him he was most likely in critical care. Just grand. At least the tortuous tube was missing from his throat.

Taking as deep a breath as the pain would allow, Reno pried apart his gummy eyelashes. Yep. Bare, white walls. Overhead fluorescent lights from hell. Bed with rails and a mattress as comfy as rock. Various tubes and wires running from his body to IV poles, machines, and...oh joy, a catheter. The medical ward was great for instilling some humility into one's character.

Reno scuffled his left hand about in a blind search for the bed controls so he could sit up higher and encountered soft hair instead. He'd know those fluffy spikes anywhere. With a lop-sided grin Reno tugged on Cloud's hair to get his attention. After a few moments Cloud raised his head to blink sleepily at his lover. His hair was matted from where he had rested against the bed. There were dark shadows under his eyes and he still had smears of dirt and dried blood on his face. It was too obvious that he had never left at all, but Reno was happy to see at least a sling binding his injured arm.

"Finally back, are you?" Cloud asked, the relief on his face in stark contrast with the stilted question.

Reno snorted, winced from the way it jarred his chest and licked his dry lips until Cloud got the hint. A cup of water eased his throat enough so he could talk, but his voice sounded like rock run through a grinder.

"Everyone else okay?"

"All but you," Cloud answered shortly. He seemed to be brooding with tightly leashed anger but relented enough to continue. "Rude and Tseng were here. They'll probably be back after the debriefing."

"Hmmm." Reno relaxed at the answer and tried to brush his fingers over Cloud's hand. He stared in confusion when Cloud snatched his hand away and balled it into a fist. "What?"

"You were almost killed because of that stupid stunt!" Cloud hissed and rose to put some distance between them.

"Stupid? I was trying to keep you in one piece."

"And I told you before that I can defend myself."

"So says the man who can barely move his arm," Reno retorted.

The two men glared at each other until a nurse walked in to see what the commotion was about. Neither answered her soft query and she gave up with a much put upon sigh. She turned her attention instead to Reno and checked his vital signs and the readouts from the monitors.

"Are you having much pain?" Sheila, according to her name badge, asked the redhead.

Cloud frowned at his lover with tight lipped disapproval as if daring him to lie.

"Some," Reno admitted after a tense pause. "Feels like my ribs are broken."

"That would be because they are," Sheila smiled. "Plus you're probably having some pain from where the surgeon had to suture you front and back after operating to repair the puncture to your lung. There are some things even potions can't fix."

"Like dying," Cloud muttered.

"Well, I didn't!" Reno snapped, in pain and not willing to argue with a sullen, moody lover over whether his actions were justified.

The nurse wisely ignored the spat and made some notes on Reno's chart.

"Let me just check you over, Reno, then I'll get you something for pain." She turned to Cloud. "If you wouldn't mind stepping out for a few minutes?"

Cloud opened his mouth like he might object then abruptly shut it and left the room. Reno watched him leave. His disgruntlement must have shown on his face because the nurse patted his arm soothingly.

"I'm sure he's just been very worried. He's been beside you since you were brought from Recovery."

"Yeah," Reno mumbled and gave the nurse a pale imitation of his normal, cocky grin. "He's moody even in the best of situations."

After listening to his heart and lungs and flashing a light into his eyes along with the usual barrage of questions, the nurse assured Reno she would be back soon with the promised pain medication and left, closing the door behind her. When she returned Reno expected to see her followed by his angry lover, but she was alone.

"Where did he go?" Reno asked while she prepared to push the medication through his IV site.

"I didn't see him. Perhaps he left to go clean up and get some rest. I wouldn't fret. You need some rest yourself." Sheila finished and checked to see if Reno was lying comfortably. "There you go. I'll check on you later and the doctor will be in to talk to you, too."

Reno felt the drug sweep through his veins, dulling the pain and making his thoughts fuzzy.

"Hazard pay," he mumbled. "Def'nitely deserve somethin' for puttin' up with him and his moods."

Reno heard the nurse chuckle quietly as she left and he let the drugs drag him into sleep. 


	22. Chapter 22

The full moon shown through the open curtains to limn Cloud's body in an ethereal glow. Reno reached up with one hand to trace a sharp collar bone with his fingertips. Cloud moved restlessly from atop his perch straddling Reno's hips and opened his startling blue eyes to glare at his lover, passion snapping through his gaze.

"Stop teasing."

Reno chuckled softly and brought his other hand into play.

"You are too impatient for words," he whispered and smoothed the oil slick hand down Cloud's back to slide into the crevice between muscular cheeks.

Reno was rewarded by a needy groan from Cloud as he ground his hips down into Reno's. His hard erection jutted from between their bodies, throbbing and demanding attention. Reno swirled his thumb around the tip to collect a pearl of the liquid weeping from it and brought it to his mouth to suck it clean.

"Sweet. Bitter and salty, but so very sweet, and all mine."

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, a deep growl of aching pleasure rumbling in his throat. Reno trailed his hand over Cloud's hip to follow the very sensitive crease between the thighs stretched wide over his body and rub circles around Cloud's entrance. He felt the bite of blunt fingernails digging into his chest as he increased the pressure with each stroke.

"Reno," Cloud gasped his name.

"Want something, lover?" Oh, but did Reno love to tease the man into a frenzy.

"You know what I want," Cloud mumbled and pushed back against Reno's fingers.

Reno stroked Cloud's hard cock from base to tip and slowly pushed two fingers in deep. They both hissed, Cloud from the slight sting that was quickly buried under pleasure and Reno from the clench of hot tightness. He thrust carefully, scissoring his fingers to stretch and occasionally pulling them out completely to rub the perineum before delving back in the beckoning warmth. Reno waited until Cloud was rocking his hips and the legs kneeling over him began to tremble slightly.

Reno pulled his fingers free to slick his cock and grasped Cloud's hips to urge him to lift. Cloud eagerly raised himself and lowered slowly to take Reno into his body. The Turk tossed his head back and strained for control. Just the feel of Cloud's heat and the total surrender of his body was nearly enough to send him over the edge. Cloud's eyes opened and blazed brightly in the moonlight.

"Move, damn you!" The harsh demand in Cloud's voice was tempered by the hitched breath at the end.

A cloud slid over the moon and dimmed the light until touch and sound overrode sight. The slick sound of sweat damp flesh meeting and parting and the feel of potent bliss filled Reno's body. He gave himself over to pleasure and increased the force and depth of his thrusts.

"Look at his face. They must be giving him the good drugs," Rude's voice floated from nowhere.

What. The. Fuck? Reno frowned and his strokes shuddered to a stop. Why the hell was Rude interrupting his time with Cloud and, for that matter, how had his partner gotten into his bedroom without him noticing? Reno opened his eyes to bitch out his partner and was blinded by bright lighting. The feel of Cloud's body evaporated to leave him alone and in pain in the infirmary.

"How're you doing, partner?" Rude asked from the side of the bed.

"I've been better," Reno rasped. He wanted to snarl something nasty about Rude jerking him from his pleasant dreams but Tseng's presence just inside the door kept him silent.

Reno plucked at the bed coverings, grateful they were thick enough to hide his softening cock, and covertly eyed his fellow Turks. Rude appeared cool and unruffled. Tseng was his usual immaculate self. Reno figured Vincent was fine, too, since Rude was so relaxed. It still boggled his mind to know that his partner had a lover, let alone it being Vincent Valentine. Reno made a mental note to grill Rude sometime in the future about the relationship.

"Mission accomplished, boss?" Reno asked Tseng.

Tseng smoothed a hand down the front of his suit. "The threat to Shinra has been eliminated and the boys in the group are slated for psychological evaluation and deprogramming."

Reno snorted softly. Deprogramming. Sometimes he missed the old days when TURK just blew the hell out of anyone stupid enough to oppose them. He had to remind himself that they were just brain washed kids even the one who had stabbed him with Cloud's sword. Speaking of...

"Where's Cloud?"

Rude shifted his stance uneasily, a move so uncharacteristic that alarm bells started ringing in Reno's head. Rude exchanged a glance with Tseng and Reno sat up straighter in bed.

"Rude!" Reno growled.

"I don't know, partner," Rude relented and told him. "He was last seen stomping from the medical wing. Tifa and the kids are back. It's possible he just went home."

"Possible but not likely, that idiot," Reno muttered darkly and threw back the covers to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Darkness and star bursts of pain encroached on his vision and he felt Rude grab his shoulders to keep him from falling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Reno? You just had some serious surgery four days ago."

Four days? What the hell had that nurse given him? The mako in his body had accelerated his healing, but his legs felt weak as water and he used his grip on Rude's suit jacket to keep himself upright.

"When was the last time anyone saw Cloud?" Reno demanded, fury lending him strength.

Rude exchanged another look with Tseng and Reno used his growing strength to yank on Rude's coat.

"Three days ago," Rude said quietly and moved quickly to keep Reno from just yanking out IV's.

"Get me outta here! There's no telling where he has gone and what's going through his mind. Damn it, Rude! I'm going whether you help me or not."

Tseng sighed wearily to himself. There would be no reasoning with Reno. The redheaded firecracker of TURK had always been too impulsive for his own good. Tseng wondered what Rufus had been thinking when he assigned Reno the mission. The man was observant and calculating enough to have noticed Reno's hidden attraction to Cloud. Tseng wouldn't put it past Rufus to use Reno to bind Cloud with emotional attachment and keep him from further actions against Shinra.

Tseng cleared his throat to gain his subordinates' attention.

"I'll get the doctor."

Tseng's quiet words froze Rude and Reno in a tableau of struggle. They looked at each other in surprise and then looked at the empty doorway where Tseng had been standing. Reno sat back on the bed and slumped over his aching chest. Three days. Reno hoped to wrangle a potion and hurry to pick up Cloud's trail. When he found his lover he was going to shake some sense into him. 


	23. Chapter 23

Here it is, the final chapter. I've had a lot of fun with this one, and I appreciate every person who has taken the time to read and comment on my scribblings. Thank you and much love! Lilymoon

Reno was a lot calmer than he had been earlier. He had a vague idea that was becoming stronger by the minute of where he might find Cloud. Still, with calmness came better awareness of pain and a nasty pain it was. It felt like someone was burning a whole through his chest and gouging with knives at the same time. No one looking at the Turk would ever see it unless they knew him well. Reno walked with his usual smooth, slinky gait and managed to look deadly and dangerous even with his hair down. Rude had forgotten to bring him a hair tie, and Reno had sniffed in disgust at the flowered hair scrunchie offered to him by the nurse.

Reno's bike was fueled and waiting for him outside the Shinra building. Where he was going was not accessible by helicopter, not to mention that Rufus had adamantly refused to authorize the requisition. As if Reno would have damaged a bird even in his present condition. Reno snorted an offended sound from his nose and straddled the bike. Rude and Vincent stood to the side to watch him go. He knew full well they would probably follow him from a distance. That was fine as long as they didn't interfere. Starting the bike with a muffled roar, Reno sketched a jaunty salute to his partner and his partner's lover before speeding away with his hair streaming behind him.

Hours later Reno brought the bike to a stop at a familiar pool deep in the eerily glowing forest. He could see Cloud sitting on the ground listlessly tossing pebbles into the water. His lover slumped in complete and utter dejection, even his hair seemed to droop to reflect his mood. Reno bit his lip to stifle a moan of pain when he slid off the bike and tucked his hands in his pockets to confidently approach Cloud. He didn't bother to be stealthy. Cloud already knew he was there. It was evident in the sudden tension in his body.

"Running away again, Cloud?" Reno drawled, letting his voice drip with scorn. "Is that how the tragic hero deals with the threat of someone getting too close?"

Cloud didn't answer the jibe. He only raised his head and glared at Reno before turning away to angrily fling another stone into the water.

"And you're the man who saved the world again?" Reno continued, mocking and vicious. "We should all be dead. You're a fucking coward, Cloud."

Really far from his best, Reno never saw Cloud move. He grunted in surprise and pain when he found his aching body pinned to a tree and the forearm of his enraged lover pressing against his throat. Cloud's eyes were glowing with fury and his pupils had taken on a cat like shape that made Reno want to shudder in memory.

"You," Cloud spat. "have no fucking clue what I had to do or what I have had to give up to stop Sephiroth!"

Reno didn't try to struggle against Cloud's hold even through the waves of unstable rage coming off Cloud made him want to fight for his life.

"So talk to me, or are you too scared to do that either?" Reno asked and prayed that his gamble wouldn't cost him his life.

Cloud pressed harder against Reno's throat, cutting off the stinging words. He was dangerously close to snapping. He could feel the burning surge of the mako scorching his veins and narrowing his thoughts. It was the unwanted gift of Jenova, too, the urge to destroy that which caused him pain. Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes. With a concentrated effort of will he forced away the murderous thoughts, his body trembling from it. When he reopened his eyes, they were once again their normal softly glowing pure blue and filled with so much pain and sadness that Reno was hard put to keep his hands still. It wasn't comfort that Cloud needed right now he reminded himself.

"Talk to me, Cloud," Reno asked again softly when he felt like his voice would work again.

Reno's voice snapped the blond fully back to the present and he paled upon seeing the bruises around blossoming on Reno's throat along with the seeping stain of fresh blood on the Turk's once white shirt. Cloud backed off and watched as Reno braced himself against the tree.

"Reno, I... Why the hell couldn't you just leave me alone?" Cloud asked woodenly then averted his gaze. "Why did you have to insinuate yourself into my bed? You were only being paid to watch over me."

Underneath the throbbing aches in his body Reno felt a new pain and anger squeeze his chest momentarily stealing his breath with its strength. It gave him the energy to push away from the tree and move towards Cloud to crowd him.

"You selfish, self-righteous bastard!" Reno yelled, his voice hoarse with both abuse and emotion. "Yes, I was being paid to protect you, but I wasn't being paid to fuck you, and I sure as hell didn't insinuate myself anywhere. You're not a good enough actor or liar, Cloud, to try and convince me that it wasn't mutual attraction." Reno cocked his head and grabbed Cloud's chin to force eye contact. "Perhaps you were the one using me. Do you feel guilty now? Dissatisfied? Wasn't I enough to replace Zack?"

It shouldn't have been possible, but Cloud paled even further and his pupils dwindled to pinpoints in shock. Zack. Zack had befriended him, had protected him, had loved him, and Zack had died for him. Gone forever. Reno wasn't Zack, couldn't ever be Zack. Cloud knew that, but had he been using Reno to get back some of the feeling he had felt with Zack? The loud mouthed redhead had bedeviled him and befriended him, never letting up until he had drawn Cloud from his silent, self imposed lonely shell.

Reno had made him take notice of people and the surroundings about him again with his incessant talking. No, Cloud couldn't keep up the pretense that he hadn't been attracted to Reno. It was Reno's obvious enjoyment of life and vibrant personality that had drawn him as much as his looks and ever present sex appeal. Cloud felt the burn of shame curdle his stomach, and he wrenched his chin from Reno's hold to stare at the ground between them.

"I'm...sorry that I said that," Cloud whispered.

Reno stared hard at the bowed head for a moment before relenting, drawing Cloud into his arms and easing them both to the ground. He was starting to feel dizzy and so very tired and had serious doubts that he could remain on his feet any longer. Reno tugged until he had Cloud sitting between his splayed legs. He looked out over the water and ran soothing hands over Cloud's arms and chest.

"Why did you take off this time?"

"Reno, Zack was my friend and he was my lover." Cloud's words came slowly, painfully from a throat tight with pain and the fact that he just didn't discuss his feelings and actions. "You know that when we escaped from Hojo he died protecting me from the snipers. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"It wasn't your fault, Cloud," Reno murmured against his temple.

"Yes. Yes, it was! I was too weak. I couldn't keep up, and I couldn't defend myself. If he had just left me behind he might still be alive."

Reno tightened his hold on Cloud's shaking body.

"And if he left you behind, do you think he would have forgiven himself for doing it? Do you think he could have lived with the knowledge that he had left you to a fate worse than death if he truly loved you? Cloud, would you have left him if the situation were reversed?"

"What? No!" Cloud turned cold and rigid.

"That's loving and caring for someone, Cloud. I won't try anymore to convince you tonight that it wasn't your fault, but I do want you to tell me why you left this time. I was trying to protect you, but I didn't die. I'm still here."

"But you almost did! And it would have been my fault again. Everyone who gets close to me dies, Reno. Zack. Aeris." Cloud was nearly sobbing with frustration now, but his eyes remained dry. "Or worse. Sephiroth was my hero. I didn't just want to be like him. I wanted to be his equal, and I had to destroy him. Twice."

"So, what are you saying? Do you think just because you're my lover that I'm walking around with some sign pointing at my head that says, 'Hey, world! Cloud Strife got his rocks off and actually enjoyed himself a little. It was this man. Kill him.' Got news for you, babe. I'm a Turk. I could be killed on my next mission, and it most likely wouldn't have a damned thing to do with you."

Incensed by Reno's mockery, Cloud twisted around and pushed Reno to his back on the ground.

"You're purposely trying to piss me off," Cloud snapped.

"No," Reno hissed. Fuck, but he was really hurting. He was running out of lucid time. "I'm trying to show you that you are being selfish, not noble, by pushing everyone away who gets close to you just because you're afraid they will be hurt. You're hurting them yourself by doing that. You're hurting me."

"You're not being fair," Cloud trembled and whispered.

"I want you as my lover, Cloud, and it has nothing to do with the damn job. I want to be around you in all your moody bitchiness, and I want to keep trying to make you smile. You hardly ever smile, and I can't tell you what it does to me to know that I can make you do that. I want to be able to go home from my violent, messy job and know that there's at least one person in the world who still wants me. You gonna take that away from me just because of fear? Are you strong enough to stay and see what happens? Are you strong enough to fight for something you actually want instead of just fighting because there's a job needs doing?"

"You're the most manipulative bastard I've ever known, and you never shut up."

Cloud sighed and let his head drop to Reno's chest in defeat. Reno's vision whited out for a moment and this time he couldn't stop the strangled gasp from escaping. Cloud raised his head again to check out his lover's labored breathing and shocky pallor.

"I don't know," Reno wheezed. "I've heard I'm pretty quiet when I'm unconscious. You trying to find out?"

Cloud stood and easily pulled Reno to his feet. He supported the wobbly Turk and headed towards his own bike.

"Idiot. Rude's probably pretty tired of watching over you. I'll bet he's been begging someone to take you off his hands for a while," Cloud muttered nastily even though his touch was gentle.

"You offerin'?" Reno slurred, his head lolling on his neck. He only got an impatient huff for an answer. "Where we goin'?"

"Home."

It wasn't a declaration. It wasn't a promise. For Reno, it was good enough, and he allowed his eyes to finally close.

"And you think I'm trouble," Cloud said and waved his hand at the men he knew were watching.to let them know Reno would be okay. "I don't know what's going to happen, but at least I know I'll never be bored."

-fin- 


End file.
